Game of the Book
by Namikaze Rakuen
Summary: (Chapter 4 Up) Buku Misterius yang ditemukan Naruto di kamar ayahnya, membuatnya menyangka bahwa orangtuanya adalah pemuja setan. Dia akhirnya mencoba memecahkan misteri buku itu bersama teman-temannya. Akan tetapi masalah yang lebih besar justru menimpanya, yang membuat mereka semua terjebak dalam sebuah permainan dengan taruhan nyawa. Mampukah mereka mengungkap misteri buku itu?
1. Chapter 1

**GAME OF THE BOOK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pair:**

None

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Update Tak Menentu, etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Prolog**

Suasana hening terjadi disebuah kelas yang mempunyai 19 siswa yang semuanya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Tapi mereka sibuk bukan karena belajar, tapi karena memainkan game yang ada di smartphone mereka.

Beginilah suasana yang terjadi di kelas ini, jika guru tidak masuk mengajar. Mereka duduk dibangku dengan tenang, dan memainkan game kesukaan dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Karena hal itu, kelas ini dijuluki sebagai _Class Gamers._

"Hey, lihat. Aku mendapatkan item rahasia." Teriak salah satu siswa yang berambut kuning pada semua orang yang ada didalam kelas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto adalah salah satu gamer hardcore di kelas ini, meskipun hidupnya pas-pasan. Dia akan melakukan apa saja, demi mendapatkan item yang sangat dia inginkan. Bahkan dia pernah menghabiskan seluruh uang yang dia tabung untuk membeli item terbaik yang didapatkan temannya.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali Naruto." Puji salah satu teman Naruto yang berada disampingnya. Siswa itu memiliki rambut hitam mengkilat dengan alis yang tebal menghiasi wajahnya. Yup, orang itu adalah Rock Lee.

"Item apa yang kau dapat?" Tanya siswa lainnya yang ada dibelakang Naruto. Siswa itu berambut jabrik acak-acakan yang berwarna coklat. Dia adalah Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hm, pasti hanya item yang tidak berguna." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya. Senyuman itu sepertinya ditujukan pada Naruto sebagai ejekan. Dan dia duduk dibangku yang berada tepat disebelah kanan bangku Naruto.

"Diam kau, Sasuke!" Perintah Naruto pada orang yang mengejeknya, yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. "Aku pasti mendapat item yang bisa mengalahkanmu." Lanjutnya.

Naruto lalu mengetuk pelan benda yang dia pegang, untuk membuka sebuah peti berwarna kuning yang ada dilayar android-nya itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah sebuah tameng bersama tulisan yang ada dilayarnya.

 **Selamat, Kamu Mendapatkan Perisai**

 **Sihir 'Wizard Shield'**

 **Level: 1**

 **Hp: 2000**

 **Damage: 500**

 **RC: 500 G**

"Hah, lihat! Aku mendapatkan Wizard Shield." Ujar Naruto.

"Hm, sudah kubilangkan." Kata Sasuke sambil terus mengetuk Iphone-nya. Kelihatannya dia juga memainkan game yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Tapi itukan perisai yang kuat." Sambar seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk didepan Sasuke. Dan dia juga memainkan game yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Heheh, kau dengar itu Sasuke?" Sambut Naruto dengan senyuman kemenangan.

"Ya-ya, aku tahu. Tapi kau tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan pedang terkutukku." Sanggah Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

 **SRETT!**

Seseorang membuka pintu kelas, dan masuk kedalam kelas. Para siswa yang melihatnya, langsung menyembunyikan smartphone-nya dan duduk dengan tenang. Orang itu adalah wanita berambut kuning, berdada besar dan membawa tumpukan buku ditangannya. Dan dialah wali kelas di ruangan ini, Tsunade-sensei.

"Baiklah, sekarang peraturannya dimulai. Handphone dimatikan dan simpan ditempat yang aman. Duduk tenang dan perhatian kedepan. Jika aku mendengar suara handphone atau melihat ada siswa yang menggenggam handphone, akan kuhancurkan benda kesayangannya itu." Tutur Tsunade sambil memperhatikan semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Ya, sensei." Semua siswa yang mendengarnya, menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade. Ya, hanya siswa yang mendengarnya.

'Mati kau, sialan! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu. Rasakan ini!' Batin Naruto yang masih terus memainkan androidnya yang disembunyikan ditempat yang tidak dilihat guru.

"Hey, Naruto!" Bisik Lee pada Naruto agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya. "Sebenarnya aku tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkan pedang kutukan yang sama dengan milik Sasuke."

"Hah? Bagaimana?" Celetuk Naruto sesaat setelah mendengarnya. Dia berbalik kebelakang melihat Lee dengan penuh harap.

Karena suara Naruto yang begitu keras, semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas pun menoleh kepadanya. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, tanpa sengaja dia mengeluarkan smartphone yang dia genggam diatas mejanya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto mulai merinding, ketika mendengar teriakan dari seseorang yang dia anggap sebagai monster. Dia menelan ludahnya yang pahit, lalu menoleh kebelakang dengan pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Tanya Tsunade yang kini telah berada dihadapan Naruto dengan senyuman menyeramkan.

"Ah, ti-tidak a-"

 **FLASH!**

Naruto tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, saat androidnya hilang dalam sekejap dari genggamannya. Yang dia lihat hanya asap hasil gesekan smartphone dengan tangannya.

Dan saat dia menatap 'monster' yang ada didepannya, matanya langsung membulat sempurna. Smartphone Naruto telah digenggam dengan erat, dan siap dibanting tanpa belas kasihan.

"Tidaaaakkk!"

 **PRAKK!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Sepulang sekolah)

"Hah, hari ini aku benar-benar sial" Keluh Naruto yang telah berada didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Dia menatap sedih pada benda 'rongsokan' yang ada ditangannya, yang tak lain adalah smartphone-nya sendiri.

"Itu bukan kesialanmu, tapi kebodohanmu." Timpal Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya sambil bersandar di tiang gerbang.

"Apa? Kau-"

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" Perkataan Naruto terhentikan oleh panggilan Sakura dari kejauhan, tapi masih didalam lingkup sekolah.

"Ah, itu mereka." Sambut Sasuke saat melihat ada empat orang yang mendatangi mereka berdua, termasuk Sakura.

"Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus dan diikat keatas, seperti samurai. Orang itu bernama Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ada hal yang merepotkan tadi." Jawab Shikamaru pelan.

"Yosh! Ayo jalan!" Ajak Lee yang sudah berjalan duluan.

Mendengar ajakan Lee, kelima orang yang ada dibelakang Narutopun mengikutinya. Mereka memandang Naruto dengan belas kasihan, kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Umpat Naruto saat meratapi keadaan hp-nya.

"Diamlah, bodoh!" Perintah Sasuke ketika mendengar umpatan panjang yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Jangan mengomel disampingku!"

"Diam kau, teme! Hari ini aku benar-benar kesal." Balas Naruto.

"Kau itu benar-benar gamer hardcore, ya! Kau bahkan tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade-sensei." Sindir gadis berambut kuning yang menutupi satu matanya. Gadis itu berbama Ino Yamanaka. Dan tentu saja, dia juga adalah gamer.

"Heh, dia itu bukan gamer hardcore, tapi gamer _hardfool_." Ejek Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau ingin kuhantam, ya?" Sembur Naruto dengan wajah kesalnya.

Melihat mereka berdua seperti ini, hanya membuat keempat temannya tersenyum kecil. Mereka memang sering begini karena hal sepele, tapi semua itu merupakan hiburan bagi teman-temannya.

Naruto selalu menganggap Sasuke sebagai saingannya, meskipun Sasuke berada jauh darinya. Naruto memang orang yang kaya, tapi dia tidak pernah diizinkan oleh ibunya untuk menggunakan uang demi kepentingan game.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke justru bebas menggunakan uangnya untuk apapun, termasuk game. Itu karena dia mempunyai pekerjaan di perusahaan yang sama dengan ayahnya. Dia lebih sering membayar IAP, daripada Naruto. Tapi hal itu dia lakukan, jika dia melawan musuh yang sangat sulit atau sudah bosan melakukan _grinding_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa?" Suara keras seorang wanita terdengar dari dalam rumah yang cukup besar. Dan rumah itu adalah rumah dari seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Aku janji, ibu. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Rengek Naruto didepan ibunya yang menggenggam sendok sayur.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang buruk bagi Naruto. Setelah tadi bermain-main dengan 'monster' di sekolah, sekarang dia harus berurusan dengan ibunya yang seperti bos Yakuza.

"Sudahlah, Kushina. Lagipula dia membeli handphone itu dengan uangnya sendiri. Dan dia juga sudah lama sekali memakainya. Jadi, biarkan saja benda itu rusak." Kata Minato sambil membaca korannya.

"Hahh" Kushina hanya menghembuskan nafas. Lalu menatap datar Naruto yang kini telah bersujud dihadapannya. "Baiklah. Hari ini kau kumaafkan." Jelas Kushina.

Naruto agak terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Kushina. Naruto benar-benar senang mendengar hal itu. Dia tidak menyangka ibunya akan memaafkan kesalahannya. Tadi dia berpikir bahwa dia akan ditelantarkan di tempat antah-berantah oleh ibunya. Tapi sekarang semua pikiran itu hilang bagai ditelan bumi.

"Tapi jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku akan menelantarkanmu ke tempat antah-berantah." Pesan Kushina saat dia beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak.

"Y-ya." Naruto _sweatdrop_ mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kushina.

Naruto yang telah berdiri, melangkah menuju tempat duduk Minato. Dia kemudian duduk disamping ayahnya, lalu menengok sedikit koran yang dibaca oleh ayahnya. Dan dia sangat terkejut saat melihat tulisan yang ada dikoran itu.

 **Tanggal 28 Juni, Magic Art Legends akan menutup server.**

"Hah? Menutup server?" Ulang Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia baca. Naruto langsung menarik koran tersebut dari tangan Minato secepat kilat dan langsung membacanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Minato yang sedikit kaget saat korannya diambil alih Naruto.

"T-tidak mungkin. Itu game kesukaanku. MMORPG terbaik didunia. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" Keluh Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak lihat. Katanya ada kerusakan dalam game yang sulit diatasi, jadi mereka akan menutup servernya untuk sementara. Jadi lupakan saja." Jelas Minato saat melihat wajah kecewa anaknya.

"Ah, benar juga. Hanya sementara." Ucap Naruto ketika melihat ada tulisan 'sementara' diakhir uraian informasi tersebut. "Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak game online yang menutup server? Bahkan beberapa yang sudah tidak bisa dimainkan."

"Mungkin karena banyak sistem yang rusak. Lagipula masih banyak game yang bagus." Tambah Minato yang duduk bersandar dikursinya sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada. "Kalau begitu, ayo main _Ultimate Ninja Storm 4_ denganku. Kalau kau bisa menang dariku, aku akan membelikanmu handphone yang lebih bagus dari barang rongsokanmu itu." Ajak Minato.

"Baiklah." Sahut Naruto yang mulai bersemangat lagi dan sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya "Dimana ayah menyimpannya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ada di kamar ayah." Jawab Minato yang kembali membaca koran.

Naruto bergegas menuju kamar ayahnya, dan mencari playstation 4 disetiap sudut kamar. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Dia kemudian menggeledah rak tinggi yang dipenuhi buku, tapi hasilnya nihil. Lagipula mana mungkin ada orang yang menyimpan playstation 4 di rak buku.

"Dimana-" Naruto ingin menanyakannya pada ayahnya, tapi maksud itu terhenti ketika dia melihat ujung kardus benda yang ia cari. Benda itu berada diatas rak buku yang digeledahnya tadi.

Naruto mencoba meraihnya, tapi tidak berhasil. Dia mencari sesuatu yang bisa membantunya, dan saat dia memalingkan wajahnya kekanan, dia melihat sebuah meja kecil yang ada disamping tempat tidur.

Naruto meletakkan meja kecil itu didepan rak buku, kemudian dia memijak permukaan meja tersebut. Dia mencoba kembali usahanya yang gagal tadi. Dan kini dia bisa meraih playstation 4 itu dengan mudah. Kemudian Naruto menariknya agak keras.

 **BRUKK!**

Sebuah benda asing terjatuh dilantai, saat Naruto menarik playstation tersebut. Naruto yang menyadarinya, mulai penasaran dengan benda itu.

'Benda apa ini?' Pikir Naruto saat dia turun dari meja yang membantunya, dan melihat benda apa yang ia jatuhkan. Ternyata benda asing tersebut adalah buku hitam agak tebal yang sampul belakangnya bergambar dua stik playstation yang berlumuran darah.

Naruto sangat terkejut sekaligus heran dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia tidak tahu sebenarnya buku apa itu, tapi sepertinya buku itu menjelaskan tentang sebuah game. Dan saat dia membaliknya untuk melihat sampul depannya, dia dibuat lebih terkejut lagi.

Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat judul buku itu. Dia hanya menatapnya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan rasa heran dan juga penasaran. Hal itu karena tulisan yang ada dibuku itu berada ditengah-tengah lambang pemujaan Iblis (bentuk bintang terbalik). Dan lebih buruknya lagi, judul buku itu adalah DEATH.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~~~T B C~~~~~**

 **Sekian untuk chapter 1 ini. Karena saya author baru, jadi saya minta maaf jika terdapat banyak kesalahan dan typo dalam fic ini. Saya juga minta maaf untuk para readers yang kecewa karena fic ini tidak memiliki pair. Saya mengharapkan saran yang baik dari para readers agar saya lebih bersemangat dalam menulis fic ini. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk semua readers karena sudah membacanya. Akhir kata, sampai jumpai di chapter selanjutnya.**

* * *

 **Daftar Siswa di Kelas Para Gamers:**

 **Ino, Neeji, Tenten, Shikamaru,**

 **Temari, Shino, Sakura, Chouji,**

 **Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai**

 **Karin, Lee, Yuna, Mokura,**

 **Kai, Haruka, Mitsui.**

 **5 orang terakhir adalah OOC. Saya menyusun daftar ini sesuai posisi duduk masing-masing siswa.**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Chapter 2 (15 Juli 2016)**


	2. Chapter 2: Blank Paper

**GAME OF THE BOOK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pair:**

None

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Update Tak Menentu, etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

'Apa ini? Aku tidak percaya ayah dan ibu adalah pemuja setan.' Batin Naruto. 'Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak mungkin.'

Naruto masih terus memandangi buku yang dia temukan. Otaknya terus memikirkan apa yang ayahnya perbuat. Tapi disamping itu, dia juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang ini.

'Tidak mungkin! Aku yakin ini hanyalah buku biasa. Lebih baik aku mengembalikan buku ini pada tempatnya.' Pikir Naruto.

Dia kembali menaiki meja kecil yang dia letakkan tadi, lalu mencoba mengembalikan buku itu pada tempatnya. Tapi sebelum dia mengembalikannya, prasangka buruk terlebih dahulu mempengaruhinya.

'Mungkin saja perkiraanku benar. Lebih baik aku mengambilnya. Aku juga penasaran dengan apa isi buku ini.' Lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

Selang beberapa detik, akhirnya Naruto keluar dari kamar ayahnya. Dia juga tidak melupakan playstation 4 yang kini sudah ada digendongannya. Dari depan pintu kamar Minato, Naruto bisa melihat ayahnya yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, Naruto?" Tanya Minato saat menyadari Naruto sudah berada didepannya.

"Aku susah mencarinya." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. Kemudian dia meletakkan benda yang dia gendong di lantai dekat tv.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto, Minato mulai khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya. Biasanya ketika dia bermain dengan Naruto, Naruto pasti akan sangat bersemangat untuk mengalahkannya.

Bahkan saat dia baru keluar dari kamar ayahnya sambil memegang playstation, dia pasti dengan percaya diri akan berkata 'aku tidak akan kalah' atau 'hari ini aku pasti menang' dan sebagainya. Tapi hari ini Minato sama sekali tidak mendengar sepatah kata semangat api yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto? Kau sepertinya tidak bersemangat." Ujar Minato penasaran.

"Ah, a-aku ti-tidak apa-apa." Balas Naruto sedikit gugup tapi masih memasang senyuman kecil agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. "Oh, ya. Aku harus mengambil sesuatu didalam kamarku. Aku akan segera kembali." Imbuhnya.

Minato memandangi anaknya dengan penuh perasaan. Dia berpikir Mungkin karena hp-nya yang rusak, Naruto tidak bersemangat seperti itu. Dan tidak lama kemudian, sebuah senyuman muncul diwajah Minato saat Naruto memasuki kamarnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Minato sekarang ini.

Naruto yang kini sudah berada didalam kamarnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Tidak salah lagi, benda itu adalah buku misterius yang dia ambil dari kamar ayahnya. Saku celananya memang cukup luas, bisa menyimpan sebuah buku yang digulung.

Naruto meletakkan buku itu di permukaan tempat tidurnya. Dia menatapnya penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

'Haruskah kutanyakan hal ini pada ayah." Kata Naruto dalam hati. 'Tidak. Lebih baik tidak.'

Setelah mempertimbangkan apa yang harus dia lakukan, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyuman tulus menghiasi wajahnya. Sepertinya dia melakukan itu agar pikirannya bisa tenang. Karena dia tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu lagi.

"Ayo, Naruto! Kau lama sekali." Seru Minato yang dari tadi menunggu didepan layar tv sambil memainkan _story mode_ game yang ingin dia mainkan bersama Naruto.

"Ya ya, aku datang!" Sahut Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

 **DEG!**

Tiba-tiba saja, pikiran itu muncul lagi dikepalanya saat melihat wajah Minato. Kepalannya kini sudah dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya besar terhadap ayahnya sendiri. Tidak hanya ayahnya, tapi juga ibunya. Dia benar-benar menghawatirkan mereka berdua.

'Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya, tidak boleh. Tenang saja. Aku yakin semua pasti baik-baik saja.' Batin Naruto menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah itu, Naruto dan ayahnya memainkan game tersebut seperti biasa.

 **G**

 **O**

 **T**

 **B**

"Naruto!" Panggil Kushina yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan diatas meja. "Cepatlah turun! Sarapan sudah siap."

"Baiklah. Aku segera datang!" Sahut Naruto yang masih memakai seragam di kamarnya.

Setelah memakai seragamnya, Naruto mengambil tasnya dan memeriksa buku yang akan ia bawa. Tapi saat dia membuka tasnya, dia tampak terkejut saat melihat sesuatu yang asing terselip diantara bukunya.

'Ini...?' Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia mengambil benda itu dari dalam tasnya, lalu berdiri dengan ekspresi yang begitu serius. 'Ini...'

.

.

.

"IPHONE SKY X5...!" Naruto berteriak kegirangan saat mengetahui benda asing tersebut ternyata adalah sebuah Iphone.

Naruto memang sudah lama memimpikan memiliki sebuah Iphone. Dan dia berhasil meraih mimpi itu tanpa ia duga, bahkan melampaui mimpinya selama ini. Iphone itu bukan Iphone biasa, tapi Iphone canggih yang baru saja rilis di pasar Jepang. Fiturnya pun serba canggih dan sangat menawan.

'Tunggu dulu. Apakah ini nyata? Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Aku benar-benar mendapat Iphone. Iphone sungguhan.' Karena kesenangannya yang luar biasa, Naruto hampir saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dapatkan.

"Naruto!" Panggil ibu Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ya, aku datang!"

Naruto telah menyiapkan semua hal yang dia perlukan dan melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya. Tapi saat dia hampir keluar dari kamarnya, sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu.

'Oh, ya.' Naruto masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya, lalu berjalan kearah lemari yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Dia membuka lemari tersebut dan mencari sesuatu. "Ah, ini dia!"

Naruto mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam laci lemarinya. Tidak salah lagi, buku itu adalah buku misterius yang dia dapatkan di kamar ayahnya kemarin. Naruto menyimpan buku itu kedalam tas ranselnya, dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk sarapan.

"Selamat makan!" Naruto memakan sarapannya dengan lahap sekali, sampai-sampai dia hampir tersedak.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Naruto!" Tegur Kushina yang juga ikut sarapan bersama Naruto dan Minato.

"Ahh, masakan ibu memang enak." Ucap Naruto yang baru saja menghabiskan sarapannya. Minato hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi anaknya.

 **.**

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu, Kushina!" Pamit Minato yang sudah berada didepan pintu rumah dan siap pergi ke kantornya.

"Sampai jumpa, ibu!" Ucap Naruto melambaikan tangan pada ibunya sambil berlari menuju mobil didepan gerbang.

"Ya. Hati-hati!" Sahut Kushina yang berada diambang pintu.

"Ya" Jawab Naruto dan Minato bersamaan.

 **.**

.

(Dalam perjalanan)

Naruto memandang pemandangan Jepang dari dalam mobil dengan tatapan kosong. Sepertinya ada suatu hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. Ya, sudah pasti hal tersebut adalah buku misterius yang sedang ia bawa.

Naruto menatap ayahnya yang sedang menyetir. Dia menatapnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Naruto ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada ayahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kau tampak murung. Apa Kau sakit?" Tanya Minato yang dari tadi melihat anaknya tidak bersemangat.

"Ah, tidak tidak." Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman palsu diwajahnya. Tapi setelah itu ekspresinya kembali seperti semula. "Ayah!"

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Tentang apa?"

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat, karena memikirkan reaksi ayahnya jika dia menanyakan tentang buku misterius tersebut. Tapi apapun resikonya, dia tetap ingin menanyakan hal itu pada ayahnya. Perasaan tegang menyelimuti diri Naruto, saat ingin mengatakannya. Dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mulai bersuara.

"Ten-"

"Apa tentang Iphone yang tiba-tiba ada ditasmu?" Potong Minato saat Naruto ingin menanyakan tentang buku misterius tersebut.

"Y-ya." Jawab Naruto terbata-bata. Sepertinya Naruto membatalkan niatnya untuk menanyakan tentang buku itu.

"Oh, kalau itu. Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya dari tadi? Sebenarnya itu hadiah." Ungkap Minato.

"Hadiah?" Ulang Naruto, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan ayahnya. "Hadiah apa?"

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu." Jawab Minato. "Ibumu membelikannya untukmu. Tapi aku yang menaruhnya di tasmu."

"Tapi, bukankah ulang tahunku minggu depan."

"Yah..., saat Ibumu tahu kalau androidmu rusak, dia menggantinya dengan Iphone itu. Sebenarnya Iphone itu ingin dijadikan sebagai kejutan ulang tahunmu." Jelas Minato.

"Begitu, ya." Naruto menundukkan kepalannya dan terdiam beberapa saat sambil melihat Iphone yang dipegangnya. 'Aku jadi merasa bersalah.' Batin Naruto.

Tapi selain daripada itu, Naruto juga memikirkan buku yang tidak jadi dia tanyakan pada ayahnya. Entah kenapa dia tidak jadi menannyakannya.

'Lebih baik aku menanyakannya pada teman-temanku. Aku yakin diantara mereka pasti ada yang tahu.' Pikir Naruto.

 **G**

 **O**

 **T**

 **B**

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang buku itu." Kata Sasuke dengan santai saat ditanyai Naruto tentang informasi buku misterius yang dia bawa. "Kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya pada orang lain?"

"Aku sudah menanyai semua orang yang aku kenal di sekolah ini, tapi mereka semua tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak lihat saja isinya?" Sasuke memberi saran pada Naruto sambil memainkan Iphone-nya.

"Ah, benar juga."

Mendengar saran dari Sasuke, Naruto langsung bergegas menuju mejanya. Sasuke yang sebenarnya penasaran dengan buku itu, Melirik Naruto dan tidak memperhatikan permainannya.

Naruto dengan perlahan membuka buku itu. Tapi sebelum dia melihat halaman pertamanya semua orang yang ada dikelas itu mengelilingi Naruto secara tiba-tiba kecuali 3 orang yang masih setia dibangkunya, dan memainkan game di genggamannya masing-masing (Neeji, Sasuke, dan Mitsui).

"Eh, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto pada semua orang yang mengelilinginya.

"Yah, sebenarnya kami juga penasaran dengan isi buku itu." Jawab salah seorang siswa berambut Jingga yang agak pendek dengan kulit berwarna kuning langsat. Siswa itu bernama Mokura.

"Karena itu kami ingin melihatnya juga." Tambah salah seorang siswa lagi yang berambut hitam pendek dengan wajah yang sangat pucat yaitu Sai.

Karena tidak bisa melihat buku yang akan dibuka Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke ikut berpindah dari tempatnya dan menerobos kerumunan orang yang mengelilingi Naruto. Dia sangat kesal karena Naruto terlalu lama membukanya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang buka." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah berada disamping Naruto dan siap membuka buku tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Yang harus membukanya itu aku!" Bentak Naruto saat menghentikan laju tangan Sasuke yang sudah menyentuh sampul buku itu.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah!" Balas Sasuke dan dia menarik kembali tangannya. Sehingga hanya tangan Naruto yang menyentuh buku itu.

"Ya ya, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya." Sahut Naruto merasa lega, saat Sasuke tidak memaksakan niatnya.

Menuruti ucapan Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto membuka halaman pertama buku itu dengan santai. Dan seketika itu juga, semua mata tertuju pada buku tersebut.

"Eh...!?" Kata semua orang yang melihat isi buku itu secara bersamaan. Dari ucapan mereka, dapat disimpulkan bahwa mereka semua merasa heran dengan isi buku tersebut.

"Apa ini? Kenapa semuanya seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto heran sambil membolak-balik setiap lembar buku misterius itu dari awal hingga lembar terakhir.

"Aku kira, isinya hal-hal yang aneh dan mengerikan. Ternyata..." Ucap Lee menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya kertas putih yang kosong." Sambung gadis dengan rambut kuning sebahu dan memiliki kulit yang agak pucat bernama Yuna.

Semua orang yang sudah melihat bahwa isi buku itu hanya kertas kosong, membubarkan diri dari kerumunan dimeja. Satu persatu siswa kembali duduk dibangkunya masing-masing.

'Jadi, isi buku ini hanya kertas kosong.' Batin Naruto. 'Baguslah.'

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban pertanyaan yang terus menggentayanginya selama ini, akhirnya Naruto bisa merasa lega dan bisa menghilangkan prasangka buruk pada kedua orangtuanya. Tapi dia masih merasa heran, kenapa ayahnya menyimpan buku tersebut. Karena sekarang Naruto tahu isinya hanya kertas kosong, dia tidak perlu takut lagi untuk menanyakannya pada ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau membawa buku yang tidak berguna, bodoh!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hey, tadinya aku juga tidak tahu isi dari buku aneh ini. Jadi, aku menanyaimu dan semua orang yang aku kenal. Kupikir diantara kalian semua ada yang tahu." Sahut Naruto sambil menutup kembali buku aneh dimejanya.

"Aneh sekali."

"Apanya yang aneh?" Tanya Naruto dengan emosi yang hampir meluap.

"Tadi kau bilang kau tidak tahu isi buku itu, padahal buku itu milikmu. Jadi harusnya kau sudah mengetahui isinya, tapi kau menanyakannya pada semua orang." Terang Sasuke. "Apa kau ingin mempermainkanku, hah?"

"Apa? Mana mungkin? Buku ini baru aku temukan tadi malam dan baru kali ini aku membukanya. Lagipula aku menanyakan tentang informasi buku ini, bukan isinya." Bantah Naruto.

"Tadi saat ku bilang kau membawa buku yang tidak berguna, kau mengatakan bahwa kau juga tidak tahu isinya jadi kau menanyakannya. Jadi sudah jelas, kau menanyakan tentang isinya." Balas Sasuke.

"Hah? Dari awal aku menanyakan tentang informasinya."

"Isinya."

"Informasinya."

"Sama saja."

"Apa?"

"Hah, mereka mulai lagi." Ucap Ino yang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke saling melempar ejekan.

Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang memperhatikan pertengkaran seru antara Uciha dan Namikaze, Shikamaru justru membelakangi mereka berdua. Dia sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu tentang buku misterius milik Naruto.

'Aneh. Kenapa buku itu isinya hanya kertas kosong semua? Hah, mengherankan sekali.' Pikir Shikamaru sambil menghembuskan nafas kemudian memejamkan matanya. 'Lagipula untuk apa pembuatnya membuat buku itu kalau isinya hanya kertas kosong semua.' Lanjutnya. Setelah itu dia diam untuk beberapa saat.

 **DEG!**

'Tunggu dulu.' Shikamaru langsung membuka matanya saat menyadari sesuatu. 'Itu dia.'

Shikamaru berdiri dan menatap pada kedua orang yang masih saja bertengkar.

"Tidak sama, bodoh!" Bentak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Sama, sialan!" Bantah Sasuke tapi dengan nada yang lebih rendah dari Naruto. Itu karena dia sedang serius menatap layar Iphone-nya.

"Sudah kubilang ti-"

"Naruto!" Panggilan Shikamaru membuat Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Naruto menoleh kearah Shikamaru. Tidak hanya Naruto, tapi semua yang berada didalam kelas termasuk Sasuke.

'Kurasa suaraku terlalu keras.' Shikamaru _sweatdrop_ karena berpikir kalau suaranya terlalu keras sehingga semua orang menoleh kepadannya. 'Sudahlah, lupakan saja.'

Semua orang yang ingin mendengar penyampaian Shikamaru, memperhatikannya dengan baik. Terlebih lagi untuk Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku mengetahui sesuatu, tapi aku tidak begitu yakin apakah ini benar atau salah." Kata Shikamaru yang sudah kembali duduk dikursinya. "Dengar! Mana mungkin ada orang yang membuat buku, lalu isinya hanya kertas kosong semua. Hal itu Pasti tidak mungkin."

"Oh, jadi menurutmu pembuatnya menulis sesuatu dibuku aneh milik Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang juga mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Shikamaru mengiyakan. "Sudah pasti ada maksud tertentu si pembuat menulis buku itu. Tapi kita tidak bisa melihatnya, karena sepertinya ada cara rahasia agar tulisan dibuku itu muncul."

"Ah, benar juga." Sahut Kiba setuju dengan pernyataan Shikamaru. "Aku pernah memainkan game, dimana ada event sang antagonis harus memanaskan kertas diatas api, agar bisa membacanya."

"Ya, ada juga yang harus disinari dari belakang kertas." Tambah Lee.

"Dan jangan lupa, yang harus dicelupkan di air." Sambung Naruto.

"Yah, semua itu bisa saja benar. Tapi tidak mengurung kemungkinan dugaanku itu salah." Sahut Shikamaru.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo kita coba sepulang sekolah." Ajak Mokura.

"Oke!" Jawab Naruto, Lee, dan Kiba bersamaan. Sementara siswa lainnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

 **SRETT!**

Seseorang berambut putih dan memakai masker hitam, masuk ke dalam kelas dengan santai. Orang tersebut bernama Hatake Kakashi, salah satu guru matematika di sekolah itu. Semua siswa yang melihatnya, menghentikan perbincangan mereka dan duduk dibangkunya masing-masing.

"Maaf, karena aku terlambat masuk." Ucap Kakashi sambil memegang tengkuknya. "Karena aku sudah masuk di kelas ini, ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita." Lanjutnya.

Setiap siswa mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya, kecuali Naruto. Dia tampak terdiam dibangkunya seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

'Sial! Kenapa aku mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru? Aku menyesal telah mendengarnya.' Gumam Naruto.

Sepertinya keheranan dan rasa penasaran Naruto belum berakhir. Dia pikir semua pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya sudah terjawab, tapi setelah dia mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, sepertinya dia menjadi lebih penasaran dari sebelumnya. Dan tentu saja, prasangka buruk pada orangtuanya kembali muncul.

'Aku sudah tidak sabar menantikan bel panjang.' Batin Naruto.

 **G**

 **O**

 **T**

 **B**

 **DING! DONG!~**

Bel panjang sekolah berbunyi tepat pada jam 3, menandakan bahwa acara belajar-mengajar sudah selesai dan sudah waktunya untuk para siswa pulang kerumahnya. Namun, ada salah satu kelas yang didalamnya masih dipenuhi oleh siswa yang sedang berkumpul didepan meja guru.

"Hey, Neji!" Panggil Lee pada pemuda berambut coklat panjang kebawah yang duduk dibangkunya. "Apa kau tidak ikut mencari tahu rahasia buku ini?"

"Tidak." Sahut pemuda bernama Neji tersebut. "Aku hanya memastikan kalau tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan di kelas ini."

'Bilang saja, kalau kau juga penasaran dengan buku ini.' Gumam Shikamaru mendengar jawaban Neeji yang membuatnya _sweatdrop_.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang harus pertama kali kita lakukan?" Tanya salah satu siswa berambut hitam acak-acakan dan memakai kacamata hitam.

"Seperti yang Kiba katakan sebelumnya, bagaimana kalau kita memanaskannya terlebih dahulu." Terang Shikamaru pada semua temannya.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo kita panaskan." Ucap Naruto sangat bersemangat ingin mengetahui isi buku tersebut. "Apa ada yang punya korek api?"

Semua orang yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, menoleh kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang diperhatikan, mengetahui apa maksud dari teman-temannya.

"Hah, aku tidak membawanya." Kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

Shikamaru memang dikenal sebagai siswa yang selalu membawa korek api disekolah. Tapi dia tidak pernah menggunakannya, kecuali untuk sesuatu yang penting (seperti percobaan). Miliknya pun berbeda dengan korek api biasa. Korek api miliknya berupa bolpen dengan sebuah tombol ditengah, untuk menyalakan api disalah satu atau kedua ujungnya.

"Hah? Lalu bagaimana caranya kita memanaskan lembar buku ini?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus membelinya sendiri." Ucap Naruto yang sudah berlari menuju pintu kelas.

 **BRUKK!**

Tiba-tiba, tabrakan terjadi didepan pintu kelas. Dan sudah pasti salah satu orang dari kejadian itu adalah Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut, melihat orang yang dia tabrak dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Ah, ma-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Kata Naruto pada orang yang terjatuh karena menabraknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" Cemas Sakura.

"Eh, Hi-Hinata!" Ucap Neji menyebut nama orang yang ditabrak oleh Naruto.

"Hah? Hinata?" Ulang Naruto setelah mendengar ucapan Neji. Dia menoleh kepada gadis bernama Hinata itu, dan tersenyum kecil. "Jadi namamu Hinata. Maafkan aku ya, Hinata-san."

"A-apa? K-kau meminta maaf padaku?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah berdiri tapi menundukkan kepalannya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, mata indahnya menatap tajam wajah Naruto. "Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku, hah?"

"Eh?" Naruto terheran mendengar perkataan Hinata dengan nada yang keras.

 **GREBB!**

Tiba-tiba, kedua tangan gadis itu menggenggam kerah baju Naruto, lalu menariknya hingga wajah Naruto mendekati wajah cantiknya. Naruto yang tidak menyadari pergerakan Hinata, hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuannya itu.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku, sehingga kau menabrakku? Atau apakah matamu itu sudah rabun? Dan dengan santai kau meminta maaf padaku dengan wajah yang terlihat senang? Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu, hah? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Sergah Hinata dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"A-ah, aku... aku..." Naruto terbata-bata saat melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat sangat marah.

'Hi-Hinata!?' Batin Neji yang juga terkejut dengan kejadian yang dia lihat sekarang.

Naruto menoleh keteman-temannya, dan dari wajahnya terpancarkan sebuah tanda yang sepertinya mengatakan "siapapun, tolong aku!". Namun tak seperti yang Naruto harapkan, mereka justru diam ditempatnya masing-masing memandangi nasib Naruto yang malang.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata melepas tangannya dari kerah baju Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalannya. Tapi wajahnya kini lebih merah dibanding saat dia marah tadi. Naruto yang menyadarinya, menatap Hinata masih dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"A-aku..." Ucap Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. Lalu tiba-tiba, dia membungkuk dengan sempurna dan berkata dengan wajah benar-benar memerah. "Ma-maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tadi aku tidak sadar, aku terlalu terbawa emosi. Ku-kumohon, maafkan aku!"

"Eh?" Naruto kembali terheran dengan kelakuan Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah. Tidak hanya Naruto, tapi teman-temannya juga. "A-ah..., iya iya tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tadi aku yang salah karena tidak melihatmu." Katanya sambil memasang senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

'Ap-apa yang kulakukan? Aku memarahi Naruto-kun. Kira-kira apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku? Apakah dia membenciku? I-itu sudah pasti.' Batin Hinata.

'Gadis ini berbahaya.' Pikir Naruto masih tersenyum paksa pada Hinata.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu?" Bisik Karin pada Shikamaru.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Hinata!" Panggil Neji yang sudah berada disamping Naruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Cemasnya.

'Harusnya kau mencemaskanku.' Batin Naruto melirik Neji.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Neji nii-san. Dia juga tidak melakukan apapun padaku." Jawab Hinata pelan. 'Justru aku yang melakukan sesuatu padanya.' Batinnya.

"Nii-san? Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Tanya Naruto pada Neji.

"Kami adalah sepupu. Dia beda dua bulan denganku. Dia bersekolah di SMA putri yang ada di Kota Seberang. Dan tahun ini dia akan pindah ke sekolah ini." Jelas Neji.

"Begitu, ya." Sahut Naruto.

"Jadi, Hinata. Kenapa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Neji.

"Aku ingin memberitahukanmu kalau sebenarnya game yang kau pesan itu hanyalah penipuan. Jadi-"

"Hah?" Hinata tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, saat Neji berteriak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. "P-pe-penipuan?"

"Y-ya. Jadi Aku meretas situs penipu itu dan berhasil mendapatkan kembali uangmu." Jelas Hinata.

"Heeh?" Semua orang yang mendengar penjelasan Hinata sangat terkejut, kecuali Neji, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua hanya menatap malas peda Neji dan Hinata.

"Be-benarkah? Kau mendapatkannya kembali?" Tanya Neji seolah tak percaya.

"Ya. Jadi tenang saja, Neji nii-san." Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

"Heh..., ternyata _skill_ -mu bertambah baik. Aku berutang budi padamu, Hinata." Puji Neji dengan membalas senyuman Hinata.

'Dia meretas sebuah situs penjualan game. D-dia seorang _Hacker_!' Pikir Naruto yang Masih setia ditempatnya.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada santai. "Ayo kembali ke topik utama!"

"Oh, ya. Kita harus memanaskan setiap lembar buku ini." Sambung Haruka, gadis berambut hitam panjang sampai pinggang dan berkulit agak gelap, dengan dada yang lumayan besar.

"Naruto?" Sakura memanggil Naruto dengan nada yang membuat Naruto mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, iya. Aku harus membeli korek." Sahut Naruto dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Korek? Sebenarnya aku punya satu." Sambar Hinata saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hinata, langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku punya bolpen yang bisa menyalakan api diujungnya jika aku menekan tombol ditengahnya." Jelas Hinata sambil mengeluarkan benda yang ia maksud.

Shikamaru terkejut saat melihat benda yang ditunjukkan Hinata. Dia sepertinya tidak asing dengan benda itu.

"I-itu milikku." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Eh?" Hinata kaget dengan pengakuan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau menemukannya dimana?" Tanya Shikamaru tergesa-gesa.

"Sebenarnya bolpen ini aku temukan di ruang guru." Ungkap Hinata.

"Bolpen itu benar-benar milikku." Kata Shikamaru yang sudah mengambil bolpennya dari tangan Hinata. "Untunglah kau mendapatkannya. Terima kasih, ya."

"Y-ya." Sahut Hinata pelan.

Teman-temannya yang melihat respon Shikamaru, merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Mereka melihat Shikamaru dengan ekspresi curiga.

"Oy, Shikamaru!" Panggil Mitsui, pemuda yang selalu Memakai topi dan bersurai coklat dengan kulit berwarna kuning langsat. "Tadi kau bilang kalau kau tidak membawa bolpen apimu."

"Hey, karena kita sudah punya korek api, ayo kita panaskan buku ini." Kata Shikamaru tidak mempedulikan ucapan Mitsui.

 **G**

 **O**

 **T**

 **B**

"Eh? Ada apa dengan buku ini?" Tanya Haruka keheranan.

"Kenapa tidak ada tulisan yang muncul?" Timpal Naruto.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam mereka memanaskan 25 lembar buku misterius itu, tapi tidak ada satu hurufpun yang muncul hingga lembar terakhir. Shikamaru yang melihatnya, kembali memutar otak untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari buku itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sinari setiap lembarnya dari belakang." Usul Naruto.

"Cara itu kita sudah lakukan, saat memanaskannya." Sahut Sasuke.

"Ah, benar juga." Celetuk Naruto. "Kalau begitu ayo kita basahi kertasnya."

"Mana mungkin!?" Sambut Kiba saat mendengar usul Naruto. "Kertas buku ini berbahan tipis dan lunak. Jika dibasahi mungkin akan langsung sobek dan mungkin akan hancur." Jelasnya.

"Kiba benar! Kurasa kita harus mencari cara lain." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Tapi itu'kan hanya kemungkinan. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Bantah Naruto.

"Jika itu memang keinginanmu, silakan saja!" Balas Shikamaru.

Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, Naruto langsung bergegas menuju WC sekolah sambil membawa bukunya. Dia benar-benar bersemangat untuk mengungkap isi buku tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Naruto kembali, semua orang yang berada di _Class Gamers_ , memandang buku yang dibawa oleh Naruto ke WC dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Beda halnya dengan teman-temannya, Naruto justru menatap bukunya dengan tatapan sedih dan merasa bingung. Pasalnya lembar pertama dari buku itu, telah hilang dan hanya menyisakan sebagian kecil dipangkalnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" Ledek Sasuke pada Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Sudah kubilang'kan." Ucap Kiba.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku benar-benar ingin melihat isi buku ini." Sahut Naruto dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Hhh..." Shikamaru hanya menghembuskan nafas. Setelah itu, dia duduk dibangku paling depan, kemudian melipat tangannya didada. "Semua cara yang kita lakukan tidak berhasil. Terlebih lagi, satu lembar telah hilang. Sekarang, siapa yang punya ide?"

"Hey! Kenapa kau menanyai kami. Kau'kan selalu memiliki ide." Balas Mitsui yang berdiri didepan Shikamaru.

"Hey! Jangan merepotkanku!" Protes Shikamaru sedikit kesal. "Lagipula, jika kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu, aku juga tidak akan melakukan apapun."

Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, membuat Mitsui tidak mampu membantahnya. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya sebuah kalimat mematikan terlintas dipikirkannya.

"Baiklah! Jika kau sudah menyerah, biarkan otakku saja yang bekerja. Kau pikir, kau saja yang punya otak cerdas di kelas ini. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa mengungkap isi buku itu." Tegas Mitsui dengan senyum kemenangan.

Shikamaru tidak merespon perkataan Mitsui. Dia hanya memasang wajah malasnya, sambil sesekali menutup matanya. Sementara itu, Mitsui yang sangat percaya diri, berbalik kebelakang dan melangkahkan kakinya ke meja guru. Dia menatap pada buku Misterius tersebut dengan senyuman lebar.

Namun pada saat selangkah lagi hingga dia sampai, kakinya menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas sehingga membuatnya jatuh kedepan. Dia mencoba menyelamatkan diri dengan bertumpu pada pundak kiri Naruto yang ada dihadapannya. Naruto yang terkejut, tidak bisa menahan keseimbangannya. Sehingga ia jatuh kebelakang. Tapi untungnya, Mitsui terselamatkan dari kerasnya lantai, karena dia menggunakan Naruto sebagai 'matras'-nya

"Aww..." Lirih Naruto dan Mitsui bersamaan.

Semuanya terkejut dengan kejadian itu, Kecuali Sasuke yang tertawa kecil dan Shikamaru yang hanya bermalas-malasan sambil memainkan perangkat _portable_ digengamannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun? Mitsui-kun?" Cemas Haruka.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Haruka-chan." Jawab Mitsui sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, Aku, aww..., juga." Jawab Naruto sambil merintih kesakitan.

Setelah itu, Mitsui berdiri dengan santai karena tidak mengalami cedera yang fatal. Sebaliknya, meskipun Naruto juga tidak mengalami cedera yang fatal, dia agak susah untuk berdiri karena punggungnya yang sedikit sakit.

Naruto meraih permukaan meja guru dengan tangan kanannya, untuk membantunya berdiri. Mitsui yang melihatnya, mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk membantu Naruto. Naruto pun menggenggam erat tangan Mitsui dengan tangan kirinya, hingga akhirnya dia bisa berdiri sempurna.

"Maaf ya, Naruto." Ucap Mitsui setelah Naruto berdiri.

"Ya." Sahut Naruto dengan nada tenang.

"Jarimu berdarah, Naruto!" Seru Lee saat melihat jari telunjuk Naruto.

Naruto terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Lee. Dia menarik tangan kanannya kedepan dan melihat jari telunjuknya. Memang benar jarinya berdarah akibat tergores disudut meja saat dia terjatuh tadi.

"Oh, aku punya satu plester." Ujar Hinata sambil mengeluarkan sebuah plester dari dalam saku bajunya. "Ambillah, Na...ruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sedikit gugup tapi memandang Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

"Oh, terima kasih Hinata-san." Balas Naruto sambil mengambil plester dari tangan Hinata dengan senyuman cerah.

"Ti-tidak perlu berterima kasih!" Sahut Hinata sambil membuang muka tapi wajahnya memerah.

"Yosh! Sekarang kita harus mencari cara lagi untuk mengungkap rahasia buku ini." Tutur Naruto yang telah memegang buku misterius itu dan membukanya. "Eh?"

Teman-temannya yang mendengar Naruto mengatakan "eh", merasa penasaran. Mereka mendekati Naruto dan ikut melihat buku tersebut, kecuali Shikamaru yang masih setia di tempatnya.

"Heeeh...?" Mereka semua berteriak heran secara bersamaan.

Hal itu membuat Shikamaru terkejut. Dia menoleh kepada semua orang yang ada didepannya, dan menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tu-tu-tuli...sannya..." Gagap Naruto, membuat Shikamaru bertambah penasaran.

"Tulisannya Muncul." Kata semua orang secara bersamaan.

Mendengar hal yang dikatakan teman-temannya, membuat Shikamaru sangat terkejut. Dia bergegas menuju tempat buku itu berada lalu menariknya secara paksa dari tangan Naruto. Kemudian ia memperhatikannya secara seksama. Dan dia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, dihalaman ketiga buku itu sudah dipenuhi dengan tulisan dan gambar aneh.

 **G**

 **O**

 **T**

 **B**

Semua mata terpana dengan isi buku misterius milik Naruto. Isi halaman ketiga dari buku itu dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Bagian atas yang diisi oleh tulisan, dan bagian bawah diisi oleh berbagai gambar siluet. Mereka tidak memahami gambar dibuku tersebut, tapi mereka bisa membaca tulisan dibuku itu.

"B-bagaimana kau memunculkan tulisan di buku ini, Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat aku membukanya, aku langsung melihatnya." Jawab Naruto secara spontan.

"Hal itu bisa dipikirkan nanti." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. "Sekarang kita harus mencari tahu apa maksud dari gambar-gambar ini." Lanjutnya.

"Kurasa kau benar." Sahut Shikamaru.

Naruto lalu meletakkan buku itu diatas meja guru, lalu menatapnya dengan teliti. Teman-temannya pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Naruto, termasuk Hinata. Mereka mencoba menerka-nerka arti dari gambar yang ada dihalaman ketiga buku tersebut.

"Ini benar-benar gambar yang aneh. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memahaminya." Gerutu Mitsui.

"Ini memang gambar yang tidak bisa kita artikan. Lebih baik kita membaca tulisannya." Usul Shikamaru.

"Oh, ya. Benar juga." Ucap Naruto setuju dengan usulan Shikamaru.

"Urutan pertama. kumpulkan 20 orang, pria 12 orang dan wanita 8 orang." Urai Naruto membaca tulisan dibuku itu.

"Kedua. gambarlah 4 pola pentagram dari kerikil dan pasir, dan buatlah lingkaran disetiap ujung pentagram." Lanjut Mokura.

"Setelah itu, buatlah kelompok 5 orang, masing-masing terdiri dari 3 orang pria dan 2 orang wanita." Giliran Kiba membaca poin ketiga.

"Poin selanjutnya." Sasuke yang melanjutkan membaca poin keempat. "Masing-masing kelompok memilih pentagramnya masing-masing. Lalu setiap orang dalam kelompok harus meneteskan satu tetes darahnya ditengah pentagram yang telah dipilih."

"Dan poin terakhir. Setiap orang dalam kelompok berdiri didalam lingkaran Pentagram yang telah dibuat. Kemudian dengan keras mengatakan 'aku siap mati untuk menemuimu' secara bersamaan." Sambung Shikamaru menutup acara pembacaan.

"Tunggu dulu!" Seru Karin, membuat semua orang menoleh kepadanya. "Bukankah pentagram itu simbol dari pemujaan iblis!?"

"Ya, itu memang benar." Sahut Sasuke.

"Apa mungkin ini sebuah ritual?" Tanya Karin.

"Entahlah, kemungkinan begitu." Jawab Shikamaru santai.

 **DEG!**

'Ri-ritual?' Pikir Naruto dengan keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru, membuat Naruto menjadi sangat khawatir kepada kedua orangtuanya. Dia benar-benar dilanda kebingungan dan otaknya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang dirahasiakan ayahnya. Dalam dirinya kini berkobar tekad api untuk mengetahui semua rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Ayo kita lakukan apa yang dikatakan buku itu!" Ajak Naruto dengan nada yang tegas.

"Eeh?" Para gadis keheranan dengan ajakan Naruto. Sedangkan para pria, justru tersenyum kecil mendengar ajakan Naruto, kecuali Shikamaru yang hanya memasang ekspresi malasnya.

"Oke, ayo kita lakukan." Tambah Mitsui.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ayolah! Ini pasti menyenangkan." Ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Ino dengan senyuman lebar. Terlebih lagi Sasuke dengan seenaknya, merangkul pundak Ino untuk mengajaknya. Sehingga membuat wajah Ino sedikit memerah.

"Hey, Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Mokura.

"Ba-baiklah. Kalau dengan Sasuke-kun, aku mau." Ucap Ino pelan.

"Apa?" Teriak Mokura tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kalau Ino-chan mau ikut, aku juga ikut." Kata Sakura.

"Tapi 'kan, kita semua hanya 19 orang." Ujar Yuna.

"Tidak!" Bantah Neji. "Semuanya 20 orang. Hinata akan ikut. Benar'kan, Hinata?" Tanya Neji pada Hinata.

"Y-ya. T-tentu saja aku mau." Jawab Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo ke lapangan!" Teriak Naruto sangat bersemangat.

 **G**

 **O**

 **T**

 **B**

Diluar sekolah, tampak beberapa siswa sedang melakukan sesuatu di lapangan. Dan tentu saja, mereka adalah siswa-siswi Gamer yang ingin memecahkan misteri sebuah buku yang aneh. Dan juga salah satu diantara mereka adalah seorang Hacker yang juga ikut melakukan hal sama dengan mereka semua.

"Yosh! Selesai!" Ucap Naruto sambil menyapu keringat diwajahnya dengan lengannya.

Empat buah bintang terbalik telah tergambar dengan jelas di lapangan bola voli. Gambar itu terbuat dari kerikil dan pasir, persis seperti yang dibaca Naruto.

"Jadi, setelah itu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Temari.

"Sekarang kita akan membagi 5 kelompok." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku bersama Sasuke." Ucap Ino dan Karin bersamaan dengan merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Aku yang bersama Sasuke." Geram Karin.

"Aku yang bersama Sasuke. Kau cari orang lain saja." Balas Ino.

"Kalian berdua! Kumohon Hentikan!." Seru Sasuke dengan pelan. Melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua, hanya membuat Sasuke _sweatdrop._

"Ino! Kau denganku sa-"

"Tidak akan!" Potong Ino dengan tatapan seorang pembunuh saat mendengar ucapan Mokura. Mokura yang melihatnya, hanya bisa menahan sakit dihatinya dan hampir serangan jantung.

"Haruka-Chan! Ayo satu kelompok denganku." Ajak Mitsui.

"Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin satu kelompok dengan Shikamaru-kun atau Naruto-kun." Sahut Haruka pelan.

"Hah?" Mitsui hampir pingsan saat mendengarnya.

Melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya, membuat Shikamaru hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia mendongakkan kepalannya, lalu memandang langit biru dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang dia pikirkan.

'Ini merepotkan sekali. Sungguh merepotkan.' Batin Shikamaru.

 **PLOKK!**

Tiba-tiba suara tepukan tangan dari seseorang, menghentikan kekacauan di lapangan. Semua orang menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat siapa yang membuat suara itu. Dan ternyata, suara tepukan tangan itu berasal dari Temari.

"Sebagai ketua kelas, akulah yang akan membagikan kelompok. Siapapun yang berani membantah, akan kupukul sampai HP-nya habis (mati)." Tegas Temari.

"Oh, benarkah. Aku tidak percaya. Bisa kau bukti-"

 **DHUAGG!**

Perkataan Mitsui terhenti, saat hantaman keras dari kepalan tangan Temari tepat mengenai wajahnya. Sehingga membuat Mitsui jatuh tersungkur ditanah. Semua orang yang melihatnya, langsung terdiam ditempatnya masing-masing.

"Ini hanyalah peringatan." Ucap Temari sambi menunjuk orang yang telah dia pukul sampai K.O.

'Dia benar-benar melakukannya.' Batin Mitsui dengan wajah bengkak.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku satu kelompok denganmu!?" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu." Balas Sasuke yang tak kalah kesal dari Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun! Kita satu kelompok." Ucap Karin dan langsung memeluk erat lengan Sasuke.

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Jadi lepaskan!" Perintah Sasuke sambil mencoba melepas tangan Karin dari lengannya.

"Hahh..., kenapa bukan aku saja yang satu kelompok dengan Sasuke." Keluh Ino saat melihat Karin dan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Lagipula bersama kami pasti akan lebih seru." Ucap Chouji mencoba menghibur Ino.

"Haruka-chan satu kelompok denganku." Ucap Mitsui kegirangan.

"Ya. Jangan membebani kami ya, Mitsui-kun." Balas Haruka dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Mendengar ucapan Haruka, lagi-lagi membuat Mitsui hampir pingsan. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan diriku ini?"

"Ah, Neji nii-san kita satu kelompok." Ujar Hinata senang.

"Ah iya." Sahut Neji.

 **PLOKK!**

Lagi-lagi, suara tepukan tangan membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju Pada orang yang melakukannya.

"Jadi, apa langkah selanjutnya?" Tanya Temari.

"Ah, selanjutnya..." Naruto membuka terlebih dahulu buku yang dipegangnya, lalu membacanya dengan nyaring. "Masing-masing kelompok memilih pentagramnya masing-masing. Lalu setiap orang dalam kelompok harus meneteskan satu tetes darahnya ditengah pentagram yang telah dipilih."

"Apa kalian sudah memilihnya?" Tanya Temari.

"Ya, sudah." Jawab semua temannya.

"Kalau begitu lukai jari kalian dengan jarum ini. Dan teteskan darah kalian ditengah setiap pentagram." Perintah Temari.

"A-apa kita benar-benar akan melakukan ini?" Tanya Lee yang agak ragu-ragu melakukannya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Shino dengan santai melukai jarinya.

 **.**

 **TESS!**

"Baiklah, aku yang terakhir." Ucap Tenten sesaat setelah dia meneteskan darahnya.

"Oke, sekarang setiap orang berdiri didalam lingkaran yang ada diujung pentagram."

Semua orang menuruti seruan Mitsui. Mereka berdiri tepat didalam lingkarannya masing-masing. Sementara Naruto, berhenti sejenak saat ingin memasuki lingkarannya.

'Apakah ini keputusan yang tepat? Entahlah. Tapi jika ini satu-satunya cara, akan kulakukan apapun resikonya." Pikir Naruto sejenak sebelum dia memasuki lingkarannya.

Dan akhirnya, semua sudah siap ditempat masing-masing. Tinggal satu hal lagi yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ucapkan dalam hitungan ketiga." Seru Temari. Dia mengacungkan jarinya keatas, sebagai aba-aba. "1..., 2..., 3..."

"AKU SIAP MATI UNTUK MENEMUIMU."

 **WUSHH!**

Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus cukup kencang, mengakibatkan daun-daun dipepohonan berjatuhan. Tidak hanya itu, suara keramaian ataupun kicauan burung hilang seketika. Sehingga suasana di kota Konoha menjadi sangat sunyi, seakan-akan waktu tiba-tiba berhenti.

Beberapa detik kemudian, semuanya kembali seperti semula. Kicauan burung, keramaian, bahkan suara aliran sungai pun terdengar jelas. Angin sepoi-sepoi, membuat daun bergemericik. Suasananya menjadi damai, dan mungkin lebih damai dari sebelumnya.

20 orang yang masih berada didalam sekolah, sepertinya tidak menyadari sesuatu. Mereka hanya diam ditempatnya, dan tidak melakukan apapun. Mereka seperti terkena efek dari kesunyian tadi.

Setelah beberap saat, akhirnya suara Naruto mulai terdengar. Sehingga memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "A-apa yang terjadi?!"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi?" Tanya Mitsui menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu." Balas Naruto. "Dari tadi aku hanya berdiri disini."

"Cobalah kau lihat buku itu lagi. Mungkin isi dari halaman keempat sudah muncul." Ucap Shikamaru menyuruh Naruto.

"Baiklah."

Naruto menarik ransel dari punggunya ke depan, lalu membukanya dengan santai. Kemudian dia memasukkan tangannya kedalam, untuk mencari buku yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Tapi, sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi yang membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya teman-temannya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Bu-bukunya hi-hilaang!" Sahut Naruto yang membuat teman-temannya sangat terkejut.

"Hah?" Teriak Shikamaru dan yang lainnya.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Mitsui.

"A-aku...aku tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto terbata-bata.

"Bukankah kau menyimpannya ditasmu?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Ya, aku menyimpannya ditasku. Tapi entah kenapa bukunya hilang."

"Hahh..., ini membosankan." Ucap Mitsui sambil menghela nafas. "Kita dengan susah payah melakukan ini, dan tidak terjadi apapun. Lebih buruknya lagi, sekarang bukunya hilang. Hahh..., lebih baik aku pulang saja."

"Mungkin kau melupakannya dikelas!?" Ucap Temari pada Naruto. Sementara Mitsui sedang melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari lingkaran pentagram.

"Oh, mungkin. Biar kuperiksa." Naruto juga ikut melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari lingkaran.

 **JRASHH!**

 **CRATT! CRATT! CRATT!**

"Kyaaa!"

Para gadis berteriak histeris, saat melihat kejadian yang mengerikan. Naruto tidak jadi melangkahkan kakinya yang sedikit lagi keluar dari lingkaran. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat keadaan kelompok Mitsui. Bukan hanya Naruto, tapi semua yang ada disitu juga membelalakkan matanya. Pasalnya, tubuh Mitsui dan teman kelompoknya langsung hancur lebur menjadi gumpalan darah segar ketika Kaki Kanan Mitsui menyentuh tanah yang berada diluar lingkaran. Bahkan, darah Mitsui dan teman kelompoknya memuncrat kemana-kemana.

"A-a-ap-apa yang ter-terjadi?" Gagap Naruto saat melihat kejadian didepannya.

"Mi-Mitsui, Ha-Haruka, Yuna, M-Mokura, dan K-Kai..." Naruto tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia terus menatap darah Mitsui dan teman kelompoknya yang kini menggenang di tanah. Tubuhnya gemetar, dan keringat dingin mengucur deras diwajahnya.

"MELEDAK!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~~~T B C~~~~~**

 **Halo, para readers. Bagaimana dengan chapter kedua ini? Sepertinya kebanyakan ya, hehe. Tapi semoga chapter ini bisa membuat para readers puas. Dan terima kasih banyak karena sudah membacanya. Saya selalu mengharapkan saran yang baik dari kalian. So, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**

* * *

 **Daftar kelompok:**

 **1\. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Karin, Sai**

 **2\. Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shino**

 **3\. Shikamaru, Lee, Temari, Ino, Chouji**

 **4\. Yuna, Kai, Mokura, Haruka, Mitsui**


	3. Chapter 3: Tutorial

**GAME OF THE BOOK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pair:**

None

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Update Tak Menentu, etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Tutorial**

15 orang yang masih berdiri didalam lingkaran pentagram, melotot lebar pada genangan darah segar yang membanjiri pentagram milik kelompok Mitsui. Mereka semua sangat terkejut, bahkan ada beberapa gadis yang sampai menangis histeris.

"I-ini tidak mungkin." Sasuke yang melihat kejadian horor itu secara langsung, hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya, dan mengatakan beberapa kata yang seolah-olah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak percaya. "Me-mereka semua..."

"Mati." Naruto melengkapi ucapan Sasuke yang menggantung.

Keadaan Naruto lebih parah dari teman-temannya. Keringat dingin bercucuran diwajahnya, dan tubuhnya gemetar dengan hebat. Itu karena dia memikirkan tindakannya tadi. Jika dia juga menginjakkan kakinya diluar lingkaran, pasti kondisinya akan sama dengan Mitsui.

Semua orang dilanda ketakutan dan kebingungan tingkat tinggi. Mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah terpaku ditempat pijaknya sekarang ini. Ya, didalam lingkaran yang melindungi mereka dari kematian yang mengenaskan.

Setelah beberapa lama, tampak Sasuke menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, seperti mencari sesuatu. Dia melihat sekeliling, sepertinya berharap akan ada orang yang melihat mereka.

Harapan Sasuke terkabul. Dia melihat seorang siswi yang membelakangi mereka dilapangan bulu tangkis, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk membuka mulutnya, dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. "Hey! Lihat aku!"

Usaha Sasuke rupanya berhasil. Gadis tersebut berbalik kebelakang. Hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit senang. Karena dengan begitu, dia bisa meminta tolong pada gadis itu untuk mengambil buku Naruto yang ada dikelas.

"Hey, kita bisa memintanya untuk..."

Sasuke tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, saat melihat gadis tersebut. Mereka lagi-lagi dibuat terbelalak dengan keadaan gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak, gadis itu memiliki wajah yang sangat buruk dan dihiasi dengan seringai menyeramkan. Kedua matanya berwarna putih seperti tidak mempunyai pupil, wajahnya dipenuhi dengan luka yang mengeluarkan darah, dan ditambah lagi dengan gigi yang semuanya adalah taring.

Harapan untuk mereka semua, kini telah tertutup kembali. Ketakutan yang mereka rasakan sekarang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, saat gadis menyeramkan itu melangkah maju. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kecuali menatap gadis tersebut semakin mendekat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, semua kuku ditangan gadis itu memanjang sampai ketanah, rambut hitamnya menjadi putih semua, dan dikepalanya tumbuh dua buah tanduk yang sangat panjang. Hal itu membuat penampilan gadis itu semakin mengerikan.

"D-dia i-iblis." Ucap Naruto saat menyaksikan perubahan yang sangat mencolok dari gadis tersebut.

Semua orang tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Tapi mereka harus menerimanya dengan pahit, saat gadis iblis itu sudah berada didepan Sasuke dan siap menembuskan kuku jarinya dijantung Sasuke. Sasuke yang menjadi target, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali diam ditempat dan menutup matanya. Karena jika dia menghindar sekalipun, kakinya akan keluar dari lingkaran, dan nyawanya tetap tidak terselamatkan.

"Sasuke-kuuun...!" Ino, Karin, dan Sakura, hanya bisa berteriak sambil menangis di tempatnya. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **"God Magic: Destruction"**

 **JLEBB!**

'Aku mati. Aku..., mati.' Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam hatinya. Tapi sepertinya dia merasa ada yang aneh. Dia membuka matanya dengan pelan. Dan saat itu juga, dia langsung dikejutkan dengan hal yang mengerikan.

Gadis yang ingin menusuknya tadi, berhenti bergerak saat tinggal sesenti lagi kuku tajamnya menyentuh dada Sasuke. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, sebuah pisau yang diselimuti aura merah, tertancap dikepala gadis tersebut. Sehingga membuat darah keluar dari dahinya.

"A-aku..., belum mati." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat bersyukur karena makhluk itu tidak jadi menyelesaikan niatnya. Dia tidak tahu dari mana asal pisau itu, tapi dia tahu bahwa pisau itulah yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi dengan wajah gadis itu.

Mereka semua memperhatikan wajah gadis dihadapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjadi biru. Dan setelah itu, kulit diwajahnya terkelupas sedikit demi sedikit. Sehingga memperlihatkan daging dan tulangnya yang dilumuri darah segar. Hal itu membuat beberapa orang merasa mual, terlebih bagi Sasuke. Dia bisa mencium bau busuk yang keluar dari daging milik makhluk didepannya.

 **WUSHH!**

Makhluk aneh itu terhempas kebelakang menjauhi Sasuke secepat angin. Kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah dan tubuhnya seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu yang tidak nampak. Sasuke dan teman-temannya terperangah dengan kejadian itu.

 **JRASHH!**

Seperti tidak ada bosannya membuat mereka terkejut, kejadian mengerikan nan sadis lagi-lagi terjadi. Tubuh makhluk itu hancur berkeping-keping dan hanya menyisakan kepalannya yang masih utuh. Darah dan organ tubuhnya, berhamburan kemana-mana. Sehingga berhasil membuat salah seorang diantara mereka muntah.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

Suara seorang pria yang tidak dikenali, mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari kejadian tadi. Mereka menatap orang itu dengan ketakutan yang masih setia didalam diri mereka. Orang itu terlihat sedang berjalan dengan santai didepan 15 orang yang melihatnya sekarang ini.

"Wah..., sepertinya aku berlebihan."

Orang asing itu berbicara lagi, memecah keheningan yang berkepanjangan. Dari perkataannya, mereka dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pria itulah yang melakukan semua ini. Tapi mereka tetap berdiri ditempatnya dalam kebisuan dan ketakutan luar biasa.

Naruto dan teman-temannya menatap pria tersebut tanpa berkedip. Mereka merasa aneh dengan penampilannya.

Orang itu memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya disertai kerudung yang menyatu dengan jubahnya, menutupi rambutnya. Sabuk kulit dan gesper emas melingkar ketat dipinggangnya, sepatu abu-abu yang runcing, dan dilengkapi dengan lengan jubah yang panjang, membuat hanya telapak tangannya saja yang terlihat.

Umur pria itu sepertinya tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya. Hal itu dapat dibuktikan dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat muda dan seperti ramaja pada umumnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tampak berbeda. Iris dimata kanan dan kirinya, mempunyai warna yang berbeda. Mata kanan berwarna merah dan mata kirinya berwarna biru.

Orang itu melangkah lebih dekat lagi, dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Naruto. Dengan tatapan datar, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan mencoba menyentuh ubun-ubun Naruto.

'D-dia ingin membunuhku. Aku..., aku harus... Ah, t-tubuhku...' Naruto menyadari niat pemuda itu, dan hendak mengelak. Tapi anehnya, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali.

Telapak tangan pemuda itu semakin mendekati ubun-ubun Naruto. Naruto semakin tegang, jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan keringat membasahi wajahnya. Teman-temannya hanya melihat Naruto dengan mulut tertutup rapat. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Dan akhirnya, tangan pemuda itu, berhasil mendarat dikepala Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya, menyiapkan diri untuk sesuatu yang akan terjadi padanya. Sedangkan teman-temannya, membuka mata lebar-lebar, untuk melihat dengan jelas apa yang akan dilakukan pria asing itu.

" **COPY!** "

 **SWUZZ!**

Hembusan angin disertai kilatan listrik muncul disekeliling mereka berdua, saat pria itu mengucapkan kata tersebut. Semuanya tampak terkejut saat melihatnya. Dan sebuah benda yang tidak asing, muncul ditangan kiri pemuda itu.

"Aku ambil buku ini." Ucap pria itu dengan tenang. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari kalau dirinya tidak mati, langsung membuka matanya dan menatap dengan jelas pemuda didepannya. Sedangkan orang yang dipandang Naruto, berbalik kebelakang dan melangkah maju menjauhi Naruto. Naruto menatap benda yang sedang dipegang orang itu, dan akhirnya dengan nada yang keras dan tanpa keraguan, dia mulai berbicara. "Berhenti! Kembalikan buku itu! Itu milikku!"

Teman-temannya sangat terkejut dengan perintah yang ditujukan Naruto pada orang tersebut. Dan perintahnya itu berhasil membuat pria asing itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik menghadap Naruto dan juga semua temannya. Diwajahnya, tampak senyuman kecil ditujukan pada mereka.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikan buku ini padamu." Ucap pria itu dengan tenang. "Karena jika kau memiliki buku ini, kau dapat dengan mudah menyelesaikan permainan ini."

Semua orang bingung dengan perkataan pemuda berjubah itu. "Permainan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tenang.

Tapi dibalik pertanyaannya itu, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ketakutan yang dirasakannya tidak sehebat tadi, bahkan dia bisa berbicara dengan santai. Begitu pula dengan teman-temannya. Mereka seperti telah melupakan kejadian mengenaskan yang mereka saksikan didepan matanya sendiri.

"Oh. Maaf, aku lupa memberitahu kalian." Kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri dulu."

Orang itu menegakkan badannya, dan membuka mulutnya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Raven. Aku adalah orang yang akan memberikan misi pada kalian." Ucap pemuda itu yang mengaku bernama Raven.

"Misi?" Ulang Shikamaru.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti." Jawab Raven santai. "Baiklah! Pertama-tama, aku akan menjelaskan tentang tujuan dari ritual yang kalian lakukan."

"Ritual? Jadi benar, semua yang kami lakukan itu adalah ritual?" Tanya Temari memastikan.

"Ya, itu benar. Dan tujuannya adalah untuk membawa kalian di dunia ini. Tepatnya dunia lain." Jawab Raven dengan nada serius.

"Hah?" Semua orang ternganga dengan penjelasan Raven.

"Ja-jadi, sekarang kami berada didunia iblis?" Tanya Kiba tergesa-gesa.

"secara umum, begitu." Jawab Raven pelan.

"J-jadi, makhluk yang menyerangku tadi, adalah iblis?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan." Sahut Raven dengan santai. "Sebenarnya dia seorang penyihir."

"Penyihir?"

"Ya, dia adalah _Witch Devil_ , seorang penyihir yang berevolusi menjadi setengah iblis. Sepertinya tadi ada kesalahan tehnis, sehingga dia muncul disini."

"Itu berarti dia termasuk iblis." Sasuke _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Raven.

"Baik, sudah cukup acara tanya jawab-nya!" Seru Raven dengan tatapan datar. "Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan semuanya dari awal."

Semua orang menuruti seruan Raven. Mereka menutup mulut dan menyiapkan indra pendengarannya dengan baik. Raven tersenyum saat melihat respon mereka.

"Baiklah! kalau begitu, Jangan berpindah dari tempat kalian. "

Raven mensejajarkan buku yang dia pegang dengan dadanya. Kemudian dia melepas genggaman tangannya dari buku itu, lalu melipat kedua tangannya didada. Ajaibnya, buku itu melayang tepat didepan dada pemuda tersebut. Semua orang tampak takjub dengan pemandangan itu.

"Terlebih dahulu, pakailah cincin ini!" Ucap Raven saat 15 buah cincin emas keluar dari buku itu. Semua cincin itu melayang menuju Naruto dan teman-temannya. "Cincin itu akan menentukan kartu kalian."

"Hah? Kartu?" Beo Naruto. Dia juga sudah memegang cincin yang menuju kearahnya.

"Sudah, pakai saja!" Perintah Raven dengan santai.

Semua orang yang telah mendapatkan cincinnya masing-masing, mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh seorang pria berjubah. Mereka memakainya dengan santai, seolah tidak menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun dengan benda itu.

 **DEG!**

Semua mata terbelalak saat memakainya. Tiba-tiba timbul perasaan aneh didalam diri mereka. Dan kesakitan yang sedikit pedih didada mereka. Hal itu membuat mereka sedikit sulit untuk bernapas.

'A-apa ini? P-perasaan apa ini?' Batin Shikamaru dengan wajah pucat. Tidak hanya Shikamaru, tetapi semua yang memakai cincin itu juga.

'Rasanya seperti kekuatan dasyat mengalir deras didalam tubuhku.' Batin Sasuke sambil menahan rasa sakit didadanya.

Tak lama kemudian, perasaan aneh itu hilang, dan keadaan mereka semua kembali seperti semula. Tapi, kesehatan dan stamina mereka seperti meningkat drastis.

"Baiklah, Sudah selesai." Ucap Raven sambil membalik lembar demi lembar buku yang melayang dihadapannya. Dan akhirnya dia menghentikan gerakan tangannya dihalaman keenam buku tersebut. "Ayo kita lihat!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Ino pada siapapun yang ada disekelilingnya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Shikamaru santai. "Tapi aku yakin, dia merencanakan sesuatu." Lanjutnya dengan nada berbisik.

"Shikamaru!"

"Y-ya." Shikamaru agak terkejut saat dipanggil oleh Raven.

"Kumohon, jangan memikirkan apapun tentangku." Ucap Raven sambil tersenyum.

"Ya." Sahut Shikamaru. 'Pendengarannya tajam sekali.' Pikirnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kartu kalian sudah berada di cincin yang telah kalian pakai." Kata Raven sambil menutup bukunya. "Dan sebenarnya itu bukan kartu biasa. Tapi itu adalah kartu sihir, yang dikenal dengan sebutan Truf."

"Kartu Sihir?" Teriak semua orang, tercengang dengan ucapan Raven.

"Ya, kartu sihir. Dan untuk sementara, masing-masing dari kalian mempunyai 3 Truf _commond_."

"Hey, sebenarnya untuk apa semua ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

"Hhh..., baiklah akan kujelaskan semuanya. Tapi jangan ada yang berbicara sampai aku selesai, Karena aku tidak suka ucapanku dipotong begitu saja." Seru Raven. Semua orang diam dan memasang indra pendengarannya baik-baik. Raven pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sekarang kalian berada di dunia game..."

"Hah?" Sepertinya mereka melupakan seruan Raven, saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Raven.

Ya, dunia game. Itulah yang mereka dengar. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat mereka sangat terkejut dan hampir jantungan. Tapi bukan terkejut karena menyesal melakukan ritual itu, tapi karena mereka bisa masuk dalam game yang nyata. Yang selama ini mereka inginkan.

"He-hebat!" Teriak Naruto kegirangan.

"Kita di dunia game!" Tambah Kiba.

"Ini-"

"Cukup!" Ucap Raven dengan tegas disertai aura hitam aneh yang tampak keluar dari tubuhnya.

Hal itu membuat Naruto dan teman-temannya tidak bisa membantah dan tentu saja mereka terdiam ditempatnya masing-masing dengan ekspresi yang mulai tegang. Melihat reaksi mereka, Raven kembali menudingkan senyuman khasnya dan menghilangkan aura yang sedang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah tenang. Kini aku bisa menyelesaikan penjelasanku." Tutur Raven dengan nada santai. "Tujuan kalian membuat kelompok adalah untuk mencari teman sepetualangan kalian. Atau dalam game RPG, disebut dengan guild."

"Jadi ini game RPG? Keren!" Ucap Kiba saat Raven memberi jeda.

"Yah, begitulah." Sahut Raven.

"Kalau begitu, apa misi kami?" Tanya Naruto tak sabar.

Raven kembali membuka buku yang dia genggam. Kemudian ia terdiam sesaat, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Misi kalian adalah membunuh 9 monster yang masing-masing dijaga oleh seorang guardian. Kesembilan guardian ini berpisah dan selalu berpindah-pindah tempat. Mereka bisa ada dimana saja, bahkan bisa menyamar. Kalian harus mencarinya sendiri, dengan mengumpulkan petunjuk yang kalian dapatkan dengan berinteraksi dengan para NPC atau dari item rahasia yang kalian temukan. Dan satu hal lagi..." Raven memberi jeda disela-sela kalimat panjangnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia pun melanjutkan dengan nada yang sedikit ditekan. "Tidak semua NPC berkata jujur."

"Jadi untuk menamatkan game ini, kita harus membunuh kesembilan monster itu?" Tanya Ino memastikan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi, jika kami sudah menamatkannya?" Sambar Sakura.

"Kalian akan keluar dari dunia ini, dan kembali ke Jepang. Itupun jika kalian selamat." Jawab Raven.

"Jika selamat? Jadi kami juga bisa mati didunia ini?" Tanya Choji.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Raven santai. "Tapi kalian akan dibekali dengan 5 nyawa. Jika salah satu orang dalam kelompok kehilangan satu nyawa, dia akan _rebirth_ (hidup kembali) dalam 10 detik dan akan muncul disamping rekan yang jaraknya terdekat. Waktu untuk rebirth akan terus bertambah, seiring meningkatnya level. Tapi waktu rebirth bisa dipercepat dengan truf khusus, jika kalian menemukannya." Raven memberi jeda untuk menarik nafas panjang, kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi. "Ingat! Kalian hanya bisa rebirth didekat teman kalian. Jika salah seorang mati, dan sebelum waktunya selesai, semua temannya juga mati, maka kelompok itu akan rebirth di _checkpoint_ terakhirnya."

"Apa nyawa itu tidak bisa ditambah?" Tanya Naruto cepat.

"Kalian bisa menambah nyawa dengan memakan buah dari pohon nyawa. Kalian bisa membeli buah itu dari pedagang atau mendapatkannya langsung dari pohonnya. Namun, pohon nyawa itu sangat langka dan susah didapatkan. Tapi tenang saja, nyawa akan terisi kembali saat level kalian naik."

"Apa kami tidak bisa menanmbah anggota guild?" Tanya Lee

"Kalian bisa menambahnya sampai 10 orang untuk membantu kalian. Tapi semua orang yang ada di dunia ini hanya mempunyai 3 nyawa, kecuali guardian dan boss. Tapi untuk mendapatkan anggota, juga dibutuhkan truf khusus yang bisa didapatkan saat salah seorang dari guild mencapai level tertentu."

"Begitu, ya." Sahut Naruto.

"Hey! Dari tadi kau terus mengatakan level dan level, tapi kau tidak menjelaskannya pada kami." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, benar juga." Tanggap Raven saat menyadari apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. "Kalian bisa mengetahui level kalian langsung dari otak kalian."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Cincin yang telah kalian pakai, berfungsi untuk membantu kalian mengetahui level, jumlah HP, dan MP, serta truf yang kalian punya. Caranya dengan menyampaikannya lewat jaringan syaraf kalian, dan mengirimnya langsung ke otak. Sehingga kalian bisa langsung tahu tingkat level kalian. Truf kalian akan bertambah saat kalian mencapai level 10, 20, 30, dan seterusnya. Dan level maksimal adalah level 100." Terang Raven.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan truf?" Tanya Neji.

"Ada lima jenis truf yang bisa kalian dapatkan. Yaitu Common Truf, Epic Truf, Secret Truf, Lord Truf, dan God Truf. Common Truf dan Epic Truf, bisa didapatkan saat kalian naik level. Secret truf, ada saat mengerjakan misi sampingan, tapi truf ini cukup sulit ditemukan. Lord Truf, bisa didapatkan dari membunuh boss baik di Misi sampingan ataupun Misi utama. Dan terakhir, God Truf. Truf ini bisa kalian dapatkan dari membunuh Guardian, atau saat kalian kehilangan nyawa, tapi kemungkinannya sangat kecil." Ucap Raven panjang lebar.

"Wah, ada juga misi sampingan." Ucap Choji.

"Hm, sepertinya menyenangkan." Kata Kiba.

"Ini memang menyenangkan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Mitsui dan yang lainnya?" Tanya Karin.

"Mereka sudah mati." Jawab Raven cepat. "Mereka mati di dunia ini maupun di dunia nyata." Lanjutnya.

Mereka semua terperangah saat mendengar jawaban Raven. Saat itu juga mereka menyadari bahwa game ini benar-benar mengambil nyawa sebagai taruhannya.

"Heh, game ini sungguh nyata, ya." Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada tegang.

'Mereka semua mati di dunia nyata? Jadi...' Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang dia katakan dalam hati. Dia menampakkan wajah seriusnya, lalu bertanya pada Raven. "Kenapa kau mengambil buku milikku?"

Raven hanya memandang datar wajah Naruto dan dengan santainya dia menjawab. "Ini bukan bukumu, ini milikku."

Naruto mulai geram dengan jawaban yang diajukan Raven. Lalu, dengan mantap dia berkata. "Hey, orang aneh! Asal kau tahu saja, buku itu adalah buku ayahku. Aku menemukannya dikamar ayahku, jadi kembalikan buku itu padaku!"

"Hm..." Raven hanya tersenyum, saat mendengar rentetan kata-kata lantang yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, hah? Apa kau-"

"Hey, bocah pirang! Asal kau tahu saja, aku adalah penguasa dunia ini. Jadi aku tahu semua hal yang ada di dunia ini dan dunia nyata sekalipun. Dan dengan beraninya, kau menyebutku orang aneh. Apa kau ingin mati, hah?!." Balas Raven dengan tatapan membunuh disertai nada yang tak kalah tinggi dari Naruto.

Aura hitam yang mencekam kembali meneror semua orang dihadapan Raven dengan intensitas yang lebih tinggi. Semua orang terpaku ditempatnya masing-masing dengan tubuh gemetar, terlebih bagi Naruto.

"Dengar, pirang! Akulah yang membuat buku ini. Aku menyalin buku ini dari dunia nyata, saat menyentuh kepalamu tadi. Dan sebenarnya, bukumu sekarang berada di dunia nyata." Ucap Raven saat Aura hitam disekitar tempat mereka berada mulai pudar.

Naruto tidak berkutik. Dia menyerah untuk membalas perkataan Raven. Bagaimana tidak, dia membentak seorang penguasa dan membuatnya marah. Ditambah lagi dengan aura milik Raven yang hampir saja membunuhnya. Untung saja dia tidak mengeluarkan semua kata umpatan yang dia simpan untuk mengejek Raven. Jika saja itu terjadi, mungkin nyawanya telah ditarik oleh malaikat maut.

"Ma-maafkan aku Raven-sama. Aku... aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau kau sebenarnya penguasa dunia ini. T-tolong maafkan aku, Raven-sama." Harap Naruto dengan membungkuk 900.

'Hm, dasar bodoh.' Batin Raven sambil tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Karena tadi kau belum tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, maka aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi, jika aku mendengar lagi ada kata yang menyinggung perasaanku, aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi." Ucapnya sambil mengancam.

Naruto menghela nafas lega karena permintaan maaf-nya diterima oleh sang penguasa. Lain kali, dia akan lebih berhati-hati dengan kelakuannya yang bisa saja membuat Raven marah seperti tadi. Bisa-bisa, bukan nyawanya saja yang melayang, tetapi teman-temannya juga akan senasib dengannya.

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup sampai disini aku menjelaskan tentang misi dan sistem yang ada di dunia game ini. Tapi sebelum kita berpisah, apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan lagi?" Ucap Raven sambil menunjukkan sisi kewibawaannya.

Keheningan pun terjadi. Dari situasi ini, sepertinya tidak akan muncul satupun pertanyaan yang akan terlontar. Menyadari hal itu, Raven mulai berbicara dan ingin memetikkan jarinya. "Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang ingin bertanya, maka-"

"Aku."

Raven menghentikan ucapannya saat Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Dia tersenyum dan tidak jadi memetikkan jarinya.

"Baiklah, silakan Naruto."

Naruto terkejut saat Raven menyebut namanya. "Sebenarnya pertanyaanku ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia ini. Apa itu boleh?"

"Ayo, tanyakan saja." Sahut Raven.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu..." Naruto memberi jeda sebelum mengajukan pertanyaannya. Dan dengan penuh percaya diri, dia pun bertanya. "aku ingin tahu, kenapa buku itu bisa berada di kamar ayahku?"

Raven terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan menanyakan hal itu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dia rahasiakan tentang buku yang dia pegang sekarang ini. Hal itu diperkuat saat dia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Apa maksudmu, Raven-sama? Bukankah kau tahu segala hal yang ada didunia ini dan dunia nyata." Tanya Naruto sedikit memaksa.

"Aku memang tahu segalanya, tapi..." Raven berhenti seolah-olah dia tidak tahu apapun tentang buku itu. Namun, dia tetap melanjutkannya. "Tapi kau tidak perlu tahu segala hal tentang buku ini."

"Tapi-"

"Cukup!" Seru Raven, membuat Naruto tersentak. "Begini saja. jika kau berhasil menamatkan game ini, aku akan memberitahukan segala hal yang ingin kau tahu tentang buku ini." Tantang Raven.

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu. Tapi ingat satu hal!" Balas Naruto dengan mantap. "AKU PASTI AKAN MENAMATKAN GAME INI DAN MEMBUATMU MENYESALI UCAPANMU SENDIRI. ITU ADALAH JANJIKU SEBAGAI SEORANG GAMER."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto yang begitu lantang kepada sang penguasa, membuat teman-temannya menjadi cemas dan sangat ketakutan. Karena perkataan keras Naruto itu, bisa saja membuat suasana mencekam yang dibuat oleh Raven terulang lagi. Mereka memperhatikan Raven dengan penuh seksama, melihat dengan jelas ekspresinya.

Diluar dugaan mereka, wajah Raven sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kesal ataupun marah, justru senyuman lebarlah yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Mereka terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa, perkataan pedas tersebut membuahkan sebuah senyuman yang menenangkan jiwa.

"Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu." Ucap Raven dengan tenang. "Tapi kalian juga harus ingat satu hal. Game ini sangat sulit, bahkan lebih sulit daripada game tersulit yang ada di dunia kalian. Jadi bersiaplah untuk mati berkali-kali." Imbuhnya.

"Hah, itu bukan masalah bagi kami." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Sebagai seorang gamer hardcore, menamatkan game sesulit apapun adalah sebuah kewajiban."

"Aku setuju dengan Sasuke." Ucap Karin dan Ino bersamaan.

"Hm..., baiklah." Sahut Raven dan siap memetikkan jarinya yang tadi tertunda. "Kalau begitu, keluarlah dari lingkaran kalian!"

"Ini tidak akan membunuh kami, 'kan?" Tanya Kiba karena ragu dengan perintah Raven.

"Tenang saja, kalian tidak akan apa-apa." Jawab Raven santai.

Mendengar jawaban Raven yang meyakinkan, Mereka pun menurutinya tanpa ada keraguan lagi. Dengan langkah mantap mereka berjalan keluar dari lingkarannya masing-masing, dan berkumpul didepan Raven.

"Sekarang apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena kalian sudah keluar, maka..."

Raven tidak melengkapi perkataannya, dia justru memetikkan jarinya yang menimbulkan suara yang sangat nyaring dan menggema disekitar sekolah.

 **DUARRR!**

 **BLARRR!**

Ledakan keras terjadi secara beruntun ditengah Kota Konoha. Naruto dan teman-temannya, dapat mendengar suara ledakan itu dengan sangat jelas. Mereka mematap Raven dengan ekspresi yang penuh tanda tanya.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Karin dengan wajah yang terlihat panik.

"Itu adalah lawan pertama kalian. Jadi, temuilah dan semoga berhasil." Jawab Raven. Setelah itu dia langsung lenyap tanpa tersisa dari pandangan Naruto juga teman-temannya.

"Apa yang..., sial!" Umpat Sasuke.

"Dia tidak menjelaskan bagaimana caranya bertarung." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Naruto pada teman-temannya.

"Hhh..., kalau sudah begini..." Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan langsung berlari menuju asal suara yang terus muncul ditengah kota. "Ayo bunuh mereka!" Ucapnya sambil berlari.

Semua orang yang melihat Sasuke, mulai bersemangat dan penuh percaya diri, kecuali Hinata yang masih berdiam diri dan agak ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya mengejar teman-temannya yang sudah mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Neji yang sudah berada agak jauh didepan Hinata, melihatnya dan bermaksud memanggilnya. Tapi dia membatalkan niatnya saat melihat Naruto sudah berada disamping Hinata. Neji tersenyum tipis, kemudian berbalik kebelakang untuk mengejar teman-temannya.

'Berjuanglah, Hinata.' Batin Neji.

 **.**

"Hinata-san?" Panggil Naruto, tapi dengan nada bertanya. "Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disini?"

Hinata sedikit terkejut saat Ditanya oleh Naruto. "A-a-aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Hinata dengan gugup.

"Apa kau ingin kembali ke dunia nyata?"

"K-kau tidak perlu tahu a-apa yang kupikirkan. Itu bukan urasanmu." Sahut Hinata dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. "Lagipula, kenapa kau berada disini?" Hinata balas bertanya.

"Karena aku melihatmu hanya berdiam diri disini, sementara yang lain sudah berlari ke tengah kota. Jadi aku ingin mengajakmu untuk pergi bersama." Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya.

Hinata kaget dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Wajahnya bertambah merah, sehingga dia memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak ingin melihat Naruto.

"K-kau tidak perlu mengajakku. Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Jawab Hinata tanpa melihat Naruto. 'A-apa yang kukatakan? Ini harusnya kesempatan emas untukku.' Batin Hinata menyesali ucapannya sendiri.

"Ayolah! apa kau ingin melewatkan keseruan game ini." Bujuk Naruto yang sudah melangkah duluan.

Hinata yang awalnya berpikir Naruto akan meninggalkannya, tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan membujuknya. Dia sangat senang akan hal itu. Kesempatan emas untuknya muncul lagi. Dan dengan rasa gugup dia pun berkata. "Ba-baiklah, k-kalau kau memaksa."

Naruto senang mendengarnya. Dengan berani dia menggenggam tangan Hinata dan siap untuk berlari mengejar Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Hal itu membuat wajah Hinata sangat merah, dan saat itu juga kejadian tak terduga terjadi begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukaaan?"

 **DHUAAG!**

"Uwaaaggghhh!"

Hantaman keras dari kepalan tangan Hinata sukses membuat Naruto jatuh ketanah. Naruto tidak menyangka kalau kelakuannya itu membuat Hinata sangat marah. Namun sebaliknya, Hinata justru tak menyangka kalau dia memukul Naruto karena Naruto memegang tangannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Naruto-kun. A-aku... tidak sengaja." Ucap Hinata sambil membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Ah, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf, karena berani memegang tanganmu." Balas Naruto sambil memegang wajahnya yang kesakitan. "Ah, kita harus mengejar Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Ayo pergi!" Ucap Naruto ketika dia sudah berdiri sempurna.

"Y-ya." Sahut Hinata pelan.

Mereka berdua akhirnya lari bersama mengejar teman-temannya...

tanpa berpegangan tangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DHUARRR!**

Ledakan terus terjadi, dan semua bangunan disekitar kota Konoha 'imitasi' itu telah hancur dan porak-poranda. Semua Siswa kecuali Naruto dan Hinata, dapat melihat dengan jelas puing-puing bangunan yang hampir rata dengan tanah, saat mereka sampai ditujuan.

"Siapa yang-"

Temari tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, saat dia melihat makhluk setinggi 2 meter lebih dan berbadan besar muncul didepan mereka semua. Sontak, hal itu membuat mereka semua terbelalak.

Makhluk itu mempunyai tubuh manusia tapi berkepala babi dengan taring yang sangat panjang dan runcing. Tubuhnya tidak ditutupi satu helai benangpun dan tidak memiliki alat kelamin. Tulang punggungnya tampak mempunyai duri tajam disetiap ruasnya yang menembus keluar kulitnya. Dan ditambah lagi dengan pisau pemotong daging yang sangat besar bertengger erat digengaaman makhluk tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul lagi satu makhluk yang sama dari dalam sebuah gedung. Kini dua makhluk aneh nan menyeramkan, sudah berdiri memandangi 13 orang yang sedang melihat mereka.

"Ma-makhluk apa itu? B-besar sekali." Ucap Karin heran sekaligus ketakutan.

"B-bagaimana cara kita melawannya?" Tanya Ino entah pada siapa.

Lain halnya dengan teman-temannya yang keheranan melihat makhluk aneh tersebut, Sasuke yang berdiri paling dekat dengan lawannya, justru terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Kelihatannya dia memikirkan cara bertarung dalam game ini. Dia kembali mengingat-ingat penjelasan Raven beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia mengingat saat Raven menjelaskan tentang cincin ini. Lalu Sasuke menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari telunjuknya.

 **DEG!**

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang ingin dia cari tahu, terjawab di otaknya. Tidak salah lagi, cara bertarung dalam game ini sudah terlintas dipikirannya. Dia akhirnya tahu akan hal itu.

"Sasuke!"

Tiba-tiba teriakan dari Shino, menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Dan saat itu juga, dia melihat ujung pisau raksasa siap menebasnya dari arah kiri. Dengan sigap, Sasuke melompat mundur kebelakang, sehingga ujung pisau itu tidak mengenainya.

'Ternyata cincin ini memberi aku kekuatan untuk bergerak lebih cepat dan gesit. Hm, ini menyenangkan.' Batin Sasuke yang telah mendarat sempurna didekat teman-temannya.

"Wah, kau hebat Sasuke." Puji Choji yang berada dibelakang Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Simpan pujianmu untuk nanti. Kita harus membunuh mereka terlebih dahulu."

Sasuke menarik tangan kanannya ke depan wajahnya dan mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, sehingga keduanya mengarah ke langit. Teman-temannya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kartu berwarna putih dengan gambar api, muncul diantara dua jari Sasuke yang merapat tersebut, sehingga menutupi mata kanannya. Teman-temannya terperangah dengan hal itu. Sasuke maju selangkah kedepan, lalu mengarahkan kartu yang diapit oleh kedua jarinya kearah salah makhluk buas yang berada dihadapannya. Lalu dengan tenang, dia berkata.

" **Fire Magic: Scolding Fire.** "

 **BWORSHHH!**

Shikamaru dan yang lainnya sangat amat terkejut. Pasalnya kartu yang berada diujung jari Sasuke hilang, dan berubah menjadi semburan api yang besar dan melesat cepat kearah lawan yang ditunjuknya.

Serangan Sasuke berhasil mengenai tubuh lawannya, hingga makhluk itu mundur kebelakang dan menabrak rekannya yang berada dibelakangnya. Kadua monster itu jatuh tak karuan ketanah dan salah satunya menggeliat dengan tubuh yang terbakar. Sasuke tersenyum lebar melihat keadaan mereka.

'Sial! Truf ini menghabiskan 15% MP milikku.' Batin Sasuke. 'Mungkin ini karena aku masih berada dilevel awal.' Lanjutnya masih didalam hati.

"Ba-bagaimana kau melakukannya Sasuke?" Tanya Lee dan Kiba penasaran.

"Lihat saja cincin kalian." Jawab Sasuke santai.

Mereka semua menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Seperti halnya Sasuke, mereka juga terdiam untuk beberapa saat setelah melihatnya.

"A-aku tahu." Ucap Neji.

"Hm. dengan begini kita bisa mengalahkan mereka." Timpal Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

2 monster yang tadi terkena serangan Sasuke kembali berdiri dan siap menyerang. Karena efek dari semburan api, tubuh monster yang diserang Sasuke menjadi hangus dan masih menyisakan kobaran api kecil. Tapi anehnya, dia baik-baik saja.

'Cih, dia belum mati.' Batin Sasuke.

"Naru-" Sasuke berhenti saat tidak melihat keberadaan Naruto disekitar mereka. "Dimana Naruto?"

 **.**

Naruto dan Hinata terus berlari mengejar ketertinggalan mereka dari teman-temannya. Mereka masih berada jauh dari tengah kota. Tapi anehnya, Naruto merasa kalau tengah kota semakin jauh. Karena biasanya, tidak sejauh ini dia berlari kesana.

"Sial! Kenapa-"

perkataan Naruto terhenti saat dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat keras. Dia juga berhenti berlari, dan mendengar baik-baik suara itu. Hinata yang berada dibelakang Naruto, juga berhenti karena bingung melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa-"

Hinata menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Naruto memberi tanda agar tidak berisik.

"Apa kau dengar suara itu, Hinata-san?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada berbisik.

Hinata memasang indra pendengarannya dengan baik, dan mencoba mendengar suara yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto. Benar saja, dia juga mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya." Jawab Hinata yang juga berbisik.

Suara itu semakin keras bertanda bahwa orang yang menciptakan suara itu semakin dekat. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dia lalu berencana untuk sembunyi disuatu tempat, karena berpikir orang itu adalah musuh.

"Hinata-san, ikut aku!" Ucap Naruto sambil berlari kearah kiri diikuti oleh Hinata.

Mereka bersembunyi dibelakang gedung yang agak gelap karena tidak terkena sinar matahari. Mereka mendengar suara tersebut semakin dekat dan terus mendekat. Naruto dan Hinata mulai tegang. Mereka mengintip ke jalanan, berharap melihat orang yang bersuara itu. Tapi mereka tetap tidak melihat siapapun.

Tiba-tiba suara itu berhenti berbunyi, ketika orang yang menciptakan suara itu seperti berada dihadapan mereka. Sangat keras dan jelas ditelinga mereka. Sekali lagi, Naruto mengintip ke jalanan dan sekali lagi dia tidak mendapatkan siapapun.

Kecewa dan juga kesal karena harapannya tak terkabul, Naruto berniat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Saat dia melihat kejendala gedung itu yang berada disisi kiri, dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh berada didalam gedung itu. Namun dia kurang jelas melihatnya karena hanya sebagian yang bisa ia lihat dari luar jendela. Dia melihat Sebuah benda asing yang terlihat bergerak-gerak dan menghadap ketembok yang berpas-pasan dengan tempat persembunyian mereka.

Awalnya Naruto tidak menaruh curiga pada benda itu. Namun ketika dia melihat benda itu mengeluarkan sebuah bola baja berduri yang besar untuk menghancurkan tembok didepannya, dia mulai panik. Dia kembali kebelakang gedung, lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan Hinata.

 **DHUARRR!**

Ledakan terjadi dibelakang gedung itu dan menghasilkan asap tebal yang bercampur dengan debu.

 **SRAAAKK!**

Naruto yang memegang Hinata, keluar dari kepulan asap itu tanpa lecet sedikitpun. Hinata sangat senang karena Naruto sempat menyelamatkannya sebelum kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi.

"Untunglah kau tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto pada Hinata.

"T-terima kasih Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata. "Tapi siapa yang menyerang kita?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Mereka berdua menatap kepulan asap yang sudah mulai hilang. Dan dengan jelas, mereka bisa melihat benda asing yang keluar dari kepulan asap tersebut. Sebuah benda yang sangat diimpikan semua orang dimasa depan, telah muncul dihadapan mereka berdua. Ya, benda asing itu adalah sebuah robot tempur.

 **G**

 **\**

 **O**

 **\**

 **T**

 **\**

 **B**

 **~~~~~T B C~~~~~**

 **Hallo Minna-san...**

 **Maaf update-nya lama karena saat itu saya kehilangan ide, dan akhirnya ceritanya meleset dari rencana awal. Tapi tenang saja, sekarang saya sudah menyusun semuanya dikepala saya dari awal sampai akhir. Jadi, semoga para readers puas dengan chap ini dan tunggulah chap selanjutnya. Sampai jum-**

 **Oh, iya. Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua review. Dan untuk para readers yang sudah follow serta yang sudah favs fic saya ini, terima kasih banyak karena sudah membacanya. Jangan lupa, saran dari para readers ataupun senpai yang sudah bergelut lama di dunia fanfic ini, masih saya harapkan. Dan akhir kata...**

 **#Sampai Jumpa di Chapter Selanjutnya#**

 **(Chapter 4: 15-16 Agustus)**


	4. Chapter 4: New World

**GAME OF THE BOOK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pair:**

None

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Update Tak Menentu, etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: New World**

 **BHUKK!**

 **BRAKKK!**

Seekor monster berkepala Babi terlempar jauh kebelakang dan merobohkan gedung yang ditabraknya. Sementara rekannya, terbaring ditanah bersimbah darah dengan tubuh yang koyak dan tidak utuh lagi.

"Hah..., hah..., apa ini? Kita sudah menyerang mereka bertubi-bertubi, tapi mereka tidak mati sama sekali." Keluh Lee sambil terengah-engah.

"Hah..., mungkin ini yang dimaksud sulit oleh Raven-sama. Hah..., musuh kita adalah makhluk Immortal." Timpal Karin yang juga terengah-engah.

"Kau benar." Sambut Temari, setuju dengan ucapan Karin. "Kita tidak bisa mengetahui sisa HP milik musuh."

"Cih..." Sasuke mendecih kesal. 'Game ini lebih sulit daripada yang aku bayangkan.' Batinnya.

"Tidak! Aku yakin mereka pasti punya titik kelemahan." Ucap Shikamaru membantah semua perkataan teman-temannya.

"Tapi dimana? Kita bahkan sudah memutilasi monster yang sana, tapi dia masih bergerak." Kata Kiba sambil menunjuk monster yang dia maksud.

Beberapa saat kemudian, makhluk yang menabrak gedung tadi, bangun kembali meskipun dengan tubuh yang penuh luka. Namun luka-luka itu tertutup kembali dengan cepat dan hanya menyisakan bekas. Sementara rekannya yang telah kehilangan seluruh anggota geraknya, hanya terbaring tidak berdaya diatas reruntuhan gedung. Namun tak lama kemudian, kaki dan tangan monster itu tumbuh kembali, sehingga dia bisa bangkit lagi.

"Sial!" Umpat Sasuke.

"Kalau begini terus, kita tak akan bisa menang." Ucap Shino.

 **BLAARRR!**

Mereka dibuat terkejut oleh makhluk yang meruntuhkan bangunan setengah hancur tepat dibelakang mereka semua. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, makhluk itu adalah monster yang sama dengan lawan mereka, tapi dengan tubuh yang lebih besar.

 **SWUSHH!**

Monster itu langsung mengayunkan pisaunya saat melihat ke-13 orang yang berada didepannya. Namun, Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Sekarang ada 3 musuh yang harus mereka hadapi. Dilihat dari jumlah mereka, sudah pasti Sasuke dan yang lainnya bisa mengalahkan ketiga musuhnya dengan mudah. Tapi karena mereka melawan makhluk Immortal, sepertinya hal ini akan lebih sulit dari yang mereka bayangkan.

'Muncul satu lagi. Tapi yang satu ini lebih besar, daripada dua ekor yang ada disana. Mungkinkah dia boss-nya?' Batin Shikamaru.

"Sial! Kalau keadaannya begini, kita bisa mati, dan sisa MP milikku tinggal 50%." Kata Neji.

"Tapi HP kita masih penuh 'kan? Kurasa kita tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat." Timpal Ino. "Lagipula MP akan bertambah 5% setiap 15 detik." Tambahnya.

Memang benar, sejak mereka melawan dua monster tadi, HP mereka tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Sebab serangan yang dilancarkan oleh lawan mereka, tidak efektif sama sekali. Dan ditambah dengan gerakan mereka yang lambat, membuat Sasuke dan yang lainnya dapat menhindarinya dengan mudah, bahkan mereka bisa menyerang kapan saja mereka mau.

"Kita harus mencari titik kelemahannya terlebih dahulu." Usul Shikamaru. "Tapi sebelum itu, kita harus mencari tempat tersembunyi untuk mendiskusikannya." Lanjutnya sambil melihat gedung-gedung yang belum diratakan.

 **.**

Kini Shikamaru dan yang lainnya, sudah berada didalam sebuah gedung setengah hancur yang berada cukup jauh dari 3 monster yang sedang mereka hadapi. Dan sudah pasti, mereka sedang mendiskusikan tentang usul Shikamaru.

Terlihat Shikamaru sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Otaknya mulai berpikir lagi, Mencerna semua kejadian saat melawan monster tersebut. Dan tak berselang lama, dia mulai berbicara.

"Monster itu tidak bisa mati, bahkan dengan menyerang jantungnya. Tapi gerakannya lambat, kita bahkan bisa menyerangnya dengan mudah. Kita sudah menyerang mereka bertubi-tubi dan salah satunya dimutilasi. Itu bisa menjadi acuan kita untuk melihat perbedaan yang ada diantara kedua monster itu." Terang Shikamaru.

"Itu teori yang bagus, tapi sepertinya tidak ada perbedaan saat mereka bangkit kembali." Balas Temari.

"Tidak!" Bantah Shino. "Ucapan Shikamaru benar. Aku melihat perbedaan saat mereka bangkit setelah terkena serangan ataupun saat beregenerasi."

"Aku tidak begitu yakin kalau ini benar, tapi saat aku melihat tubuh monster yang kita mutilasi, ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi." Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada yang lebih serius. "Monster itu tidak langsung beregenerasi saat rekannya terkena serangan bertubi-tubi dari Lee dan Neji. Tetapi setelah rekannya beregenerasi, saat itu juga, monster yang termutilasi itu beregenerasi."

Beberapa temannya terlihat bengong, seolah mereka tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Dengan kata lain, salah satu monster tidak akan beregenerasi, jika lawannya sedang terkena serangan." Ucap Shino mempersingkat penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Tidak hanya itu, salah satu monster juga tidak akan beregenerasi, jika ada monster lain yang sedang beregenerasi." Tambah Sasuke.

"Benar. Dan hanya saat itulah kesempatan kita." Lanjut Shikamaru.

Semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, mengangguk tanda mereka mengerti.

"Jadi apa rencananya?" Tanya Sai.

Shikamaru menutup matanya, lalu berpikir sejenak. Tapi sebenarnya, dia sudah tahu rencana apa yang akan dia gunakan. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan rencana lain untuk berjaga-jaga, jika dugaannya ternyata salah. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia pun mulai bersuara.

"Kita akan melawan mereka sekaligus." Ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah serius. "Terlebih dahulu kita akan membagi kelompok. Bukan! Maksudku, masing-masing guild melawan satu Monster. Dan jika prediksiku benar, maka monster-monster itu bisa kita bunuh. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan satu monsterpun beregenerasi." Lanjutnya.

"Itu ide yang bagus." Sambut kiba sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi bagaimana Kalau dugaanmu salah?" Tanya Sakura, seolah ragu dengan dugaan Shikamaru.

"Yah, aku memang tidak begitu yakin dengan prediksiku itu." Sahut Shikamaru santai. "Tapi, sebenarnya aku masih punya satu prediksi lagi." Lanjutnya dengan nada serius.

Dia melihat ketiga monster yang sedang menghancurkan beberapa bangunan. Ketiga monster itu sepertinya sedang mencari tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

"Kurasa monster-monster itu adalah hasil summoning." Jawab Shikamaru. "Buktinya dapat dilihat dari bentuk mereka yang sama, dan jumlahnya yang terus bertambah. Sepertinya, sebentar lagi akan muncul satu monster lagi."

"Tapi bukankah seorang Summoner mempunyai banyak makhluk yang bisa dipanggil?" Tanggap Karin merespon ucapan Shikamaru.

"Mungkin Summoner itu masih berada dilevel 1, sehingga dia hanya bisa memanggil satu jenis makhluk saja." Balas Shikamaru.

"Hm, sepertinya itu masuk akal." Kata Tenten setuju dengan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Tunggu dulu! Jika memang ada seorang Summoner, dia pasti berada tidak jauh dari makhluk panggilannya. Tapi sejauh ini, kita tidak menemukan satupun manusia disekitar sini." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Kau benar. Jika prediksiku yang satu ini memang benar, berarti dia sekarang bersembunyi disuatu tempat. Aku juga yakin, dia menggunakan MP untuk membuat monster-monsternya beregenerasi. Dengan begitu, satu-satunya cara untuk memancingnya keluar adalah dengan menjalankan rencana itu."

"Jadi, kita harus cepat bertindak sebelum satu monster lagi-"

 **DHUARR!**

Ucapan Kiba terhentikan oleh Sebuah serangan tak terduga yang datang dari dalam tanah. Hal itu membuat mereka tidak bisa menghindari serangan dan terlempar keberbagai arah. Tapi mereka beruntung, karena mereka sempat keluar dari dalam gedung yang kini telah roboh.

Mereka semua bisa mendarat sempurna ditanah, dan tidak mengalami cedera fatal. Mereka menatap kepulan asap hasil runtuhan gedung yang berada didepan mereka. Dan dengan jelas, mereka melihat makhluk Yang tak lain adalah monster yang menjadi musuh mereka. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan monster yang mereka kelilingi sekarang ini. Monster itu berkepala banteng dan mempunyai ekor dinosaurus yang panjang, dan juga senjatanya bukanlah pisau pemotong daging, melainkan sebuah palu raksasa yang dipegang dengan kedua tangannya.

Shikamaru melihat sekelilingnya, dan dia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat 3 monster yang tadi mereka hadapi. Awalnya, dia pikir ada salah satu monster dari mereka yang berevolusi, tapi ternyata dia salah. Dia kembali menatap monster yang berada tak jauh dihadapannya. Dan saat itu juga dia menyadari kalau monster ini adalah musuh baru bagi mereka.

'Sial! Bagaimana monster ini bisa tahu keberadaan kami?' Batin Shikamaru. 'Dan lebih buruknya lagi, dia berbeda dari monster lainnya.'

"Sial! Muncul lagi satu monster aneh yang menyebalkan." Gerutu Neji yang berada disamping Sasuke.

Karena suara runtuhan gedung yang sangat keras, membuat ketiga monster lainnya melihat kearah asal suara. Dan otomatis mereka melihat satu monster juga ke-13 orang yang sedang mereka cari saat ini.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang seperti mengisyaratkan "apa yang harus dilakukan saat ini". Shikamaru menyadari hal tersebut. Dengan tenang, dia menggerakan tangan kanannya seperti memberi perintah. Teman-temannya merespon gerakan Shikamaru dengan anggukan yang berarti mereka mengerti apa maksud dari gerakan tangannya.

Mereka semua molompat kesatu arah, dan mendarat tepat dibelakang monster tersebut. Mereka kini telah berkumpul kembali dengan memasang mode siaga.

"Sial! HP-ku berkurang 10%." Ucap Kiba "Kau benar, Shikamaru. Satu monster lagi muncul."

"Yah, tapi sepertinya prediksiku sedikit meleset." Sahut Shikamaru. "Monster yang ini berbeda dengan ketiga monster yang ada disana. Dan sepertinya dia lebih tangguh."

"Monster itu menyerang dari dalam tanah, apa mungkin Summoner-nya bersembunyi dibawah tanah?" Shino memastikan.

"Itu bisa saja." Timpal Shikamaru. "Tapi-"

"Ayo kita habisi monster besar itu." Potong Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sebuah truf elemen api ditangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya, menunjuk targetnya dengan menirukan bentuk pistol. " **Fire Magic: Missile.** "

 **BUMP! BUMP! BUMP!**

Puluhan peluru api terlontar dari ujung telunjuk kiri Sasuke, dan tepat mengenai tubuh monster banteng tersebut. Monster itu terdorong kebelakang, karena tekanan dari peluru api yang cukup keras mengenai dadanya. Namun, hingga peluru api milik Sasuke habis, monster itu tidak jatuh dan masih berdiri orang yang melihatnya terdiam seperti melihat sesuatu yang mengherankan.

"Ap-apa kalian menyadarinya?" Tanya Shikamaru pada semua temannya. "HP monster itu... berkurang." Lanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Hinata masih berhadapan dengan Robot yang menyerangnya. Mereka berdua menatap robot yang ada dihadapannya dengan penuh waspada. Sementara robot berbentuk manusia yang berwarna serba silver itu, hanya berdiam diri ditempatnya. Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena dia tidak tahu sama sekali cara bertarung.

Entah kenapa, robot itu tidak bergerak dari tadi. Dia hanya melihat tajam pada Naruto dan Hinata dengan mata merahnya yang menyala. Naruto dan Hinata pun heran melihatnya. Tapi mereka bersyukur karena mereka punya kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Hinata-san." Panggil Naruto dengan berbisik.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Apa kau tahu caranya bertarung?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Heh. Kalau begitu, kita berada dalam keadaan yang sama."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kurasa, kita harus melarikan diri." Jawab Naruto. "Ini kesempatan kita." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah." Sahut Hinata.

"Maaf, Hinata-san." Ucap Naruto saat tangannya memegang telapak tangan Hinata. "Tapi ini harus kita lakukan agar tidak terpisah."

Wajah Hinata mulai merah lagi saat melihat reaksi Naruto. Tapi kali ini, dia tidak melayangkan pukulan kewajah Naruto.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku juga berpikir begitu." Balas Hinata sambil menunduk.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata, Naruto memandang robot dihadapannya dengan tajam. Setelah beberapa saat melihatnya, robot itu tetap tidak bergerak, Naruto pun siap memulai aksinya.

"Kau siap, Hinata-san?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Aku siap." Jawab Hinata.

"Ayo!" Ucap Naruto disertai dengan ayunan langkah kakinya kearah kiri diikuti Hinata dari belakang.

 **SHOOT!**

 **BLARRR!**

"Naruto-kun!"

Langkah Naruto terhenti, saat tembok yang berada agak jauh disamping mereka hancur lebur. Tapi sebenarnya, Naruto berhenti bukan karena tembok yang tiba-tiba hancur. Melainkan karena peluru yang menghancurkan tembok tersebut.

Naruto melihat dengan jelas, peluru yang hampir membunuhnya itu berasal dari robot yang mereka hadapi sekarang ini. Jika saja dia tidak berhenti saat robot itu menembakkan peluru dari telapak tangannya, sudah pasti peluru itu mengenai kepalannya.

'Sial! Robot itu tidak membiarkan kami lolos.'

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata cemas.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto sambil melepas tangan Hinata dengan pelan.

Naruto menegakkan posisinya, sedangkan Hinata berada dibelakangnya. Dia kembali menatap robot dihadapannya yang kini tidak bergerak lagi.

"Hinata-san, sepertinya kita harus melawannya." Ucap Naruto sambil terus memandangi robot tersebut.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa bertarung." Timpal Hinata.

"Kau bisa." Kata Naruto, membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut. "Tadi kau bisa melihat peluru yang ditembakkan benda itu 'kan?"

"Y-ya."

"Benar 'kan? Meskipun peluru itu melesat sangat cepat, kau masih bisa melihatnya dan menghentikanku untuk berlari." Ucap Naruto. "Hinata-san, apa kau tidak merasakannya?"

"Merasakan apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kekuatan yang mengalir ditubuhmu saat memakai cincin itu. Kekuatan yang membuatmu seperti bisa melawan siapa saja. Aku yakin, kau menyadarinya."

Hinata tertegun setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia mengingat kembali saat pertama kali memakai cincin itu. Saat itu, dia benar-benar merasakan adanya kekuatan yang mengalir ditubuhnya.

"Aku juga menyadarinya saat menyelamatkanmu tadi." Ucap Naruto lagi. "Entah kenapa aku bisa bergerak begitu cepat dan berhasil menarikmu sebelum kau terkena ledakan itu. Dan saat itulah aku tahu, aku punya kekuatan untuk bertarung. Dan kekuatan itu berasal dari cincin ini."

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Aku akan bertarung." Ujar Hinata dengan penuh percaya diri.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baiklah, kita akan menghajarnya dengan tangan kosong." Ucap Naruto penuh semangat. "Hinata-san, kita akan serang mecha itu dari dua arah. Aku dikiri dan kau dikanan."

"Aku mengerti." Sahut Hinata.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, mari kita kalahkan dia." Timpalnya lebih bersemangat lagi. "Ayo!"

"Uhm..."

Naruto dan Hinata berlari kearah yang saling berlawanan, Naruto kekanan dan Hinata kekiri. Sedetik kemudian, robot itupun menyerang mereka berdua dengan puluhan misil dari kedua telapak tangannya.

Dua orang itu berlari mengintari lawannya. Dan misil-misil yang menyerang hanya melintas melewati punggung mereka, karena Naruto dan Hinata lebih cepat 1 detik, sebelum misil-misil tersebut mengenai mereka.

Tiba-tiba robot itu menghentikan tembakannya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto dan Hinata juga menghentikannya laju larinya. Kini mereka telah mengepung robot tersebut dari sisi kiri dan kanan.

Berpikir ada kesempatan, Naruto menatap Hinata dengan penuh makna. Hinata menyadari maksud Naruto, dan mengaggukkan kepalanya untuk memberitahu Naruto bahwa ia mengerti.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua berlari dengan cepat kearah robot itu yang berada cukup jauh dari pandangan. Namun, saat mereka sudah berada 10 meter dengan lawannya, robot itu bergerak kembali. Dia menembakkan sebuah peluru kendali dari masing-masing lengannya.

Hal itu membuat Naruto dan Hinata tersentak. Kedua rudal itu melesat cepat kearah mereka berdua. Mereka berusaha untuk mengelak, namun rudal itu sudah berada lebih dulu dihadapan mereka masing-masing.

 **DHUARR!**

Rudal itu meledak tepat dihadapan mereka, dan membuat mereka terlempar jauh kebelakang. Ledakan itu menimbulkan asap yang cukup tebal, sehingga menutupi seluruh tubuh robot manusia itu.

Naruto dan Hinata jatuh tak karuan ditanah. Tapi tak ada satupun luka ditubuh mereka. Naruto mencoba berdiri sambil melihat kepulan asap dihadapannya.

"Sial! HP-ku berkurang 20%." Ucap Naruto. "Uh, Hinata."

Sementara itu, Hinata masih telungkup ditanah dengan mata yang tertutup. Kemudian dia membuka matanya secara perlahan. Pandangannya agak buram untuk sesaat. Akan tetapi, saat pandangannya sudah kembali seperti semula, tanpa sengaja dia melihat cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya. Hinata terdiam seketika. Namun, sebuah kaki mekanik, tiba-tiba muncul didepan matanya.

Naruto berlari menerobos asap tebal yang menyesakkan. Tapi, dia dibuat terkejut saat berhasil melewati asap yang mulai menipis itu. Dengan jelas, Naruto melihat tangan kanan lawannya sedang mencekik leher Hinata.

"Na..., uh. Ru..." Hinata mencoba memanggil Naruto, tapi cengkeraman tangan robot tersebut amat kuat, sehingga menyusahkannya untuk bernapas dan berbicara.

Amarah Naruto memuncak. Dia melihat robot tersebut dengan tatapan seorang pembunuh. Kemudian ia berteriak dengan sekeras-kerasnya. "LEPASKAN DIA!"

Robot tersebut tidak merespon perintah Naruto. Dia justru berniat menembak kepala Hinata dengan alat penembak yang keluar dari bahu kirinya.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto dengan cepat mengambil sebuah batangan baja yang cukup panjang dibawah kakinya. Dia berlari sangat cepat kearah robot tersebut. Namun lawannya tidak membiarkannya begitu itu menembakkan misil dari lengan kirinya kearah Naruto.

 **TRANK! TRANK! TRANK!**

Naruto berhasil menangkis semua misil itu menggunakan batangan baja yang dia genggam saat ini. Melihat usaha pertamanya gagal, robot itu melakukan usaha keduanya. Dia akan menembakkan rudal-rudal kecil dari lengannya.

Namun, sebelum robot itu menembakkan rudal, Naruto telah melempar senjatanya terlebih dahulu tepat mengarah ke musuh. Dan sedetik kemudian, barulah robot itu menembakkan rudalnya.

 **DHUARRR!**

Ledakan lagi-lagi terjadi, karena benturan dari senjata Naruto dan rudal milik musuhnya. Dan sudah pasti, asap tebal muncul lagi diantara mereka berdua.

Robot itu mengaktifkan mode penglihatan khusus untuk melihat keberadaan Naruto yang terhalang oleh asap dihadapannya. Baru saja dia mengaktifkannya, matanya langsung disambut dengan batu berukuran cukup besar melayang kearahnya.

 **BANG!**

Batu itu tepat mengenai matanya. Akibatnya, pandangannya menjadi kacau dan membuatnya melepaskan Hinata dari cengkeramannya. Lalu Naruto muncul dihadapannya dan langsung melayangkan tendangan keras kedada robot tersebut. Robot itu terpental cukup jauh kebelakang dan menabrak tembok serta menghancurkannya.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang kini terduduk ditanah sambil memegang lehernya yang kesakitan. Dia berdehem beberapa kali untuk memperlancar proses pernapasannya.

"Hinata-san apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata. "Tapi, HP-ku berkurang 30%."

"Sial! Kenapa kita dihadapkan dengan musuh yang sangat kuat. Padahal 'kan kita baru mulai." Keluh Naruto dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Mungkin Raven-sama benar-benar tidak ingin kau mengetahui rahasianya." Timpal Hinata yang kini telah berdiri.

"Akan kubunuh raja brengsek itu."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Ada apa?" Sahut Naruto masih dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal.

"lihatlah cincinmu!"

Naruto sedikit kaget dengan apa yang diserukan oleh rekannya saat ini. Tapi, karena dia penasaran, dia akhirnya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan melihat cincin dijari telunjuknya.

"Naruto-kun?" Sela Hinata sambil melihat Naruto yang masih terdiam.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto pun membuka mulutnya. "A-aku tahu. Aku tahu Hinata-san. Jadi, kau juga sudah tahu?"

"Ya." Jawab Hinata disertai dengan anggukan.

"Heh, kalau begitu..." Naruto memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya sebelum akhirnya dia melanjutkannya dengan senyuman lebar. "Ayo kita buat manusia kaleng itu menjadi rongsokan."

Beberapa saat kemudian, robot yang mereka hadapi keluar dari timbunan batu dengan mata kiri yang hancur. Dia melangkah maju, dan langsung menembakkan puluhan jarum kearah Naruto dan Hinata.

Mereka berdua dapat menghindari jarum-jarum itu dengan meloncat kearah yang berlawanan. Naruto kekanan, dan Hinata kekiri. Setelah itu, Naruto berlari cepat menuju tempat robot itu berada. Sedangkan Hinata, berdiam ditempatnya dan mengeluarkan truf ditangan kanannya.

Robot itu berniat untuk menyerang Hinata, tapi karena kedatangan Naruto yang begitu cepat, membuat perhatiannya tertuju pada Naruto. Naruto melesatkan tendangannya ke wajah robot tersebut dari arah kanan, tapi robot itu menangkisnya dengan sikunya.

Musuhnya ingin membalas Naruto dengan roda pisau yang muncul ditangan kirinya. Roda pisau itu berputar kencang dan diayunkan secara horizontal kearah dada Naruto. Tapi, serangan itu dapat dihindari Naruto dengan salto kebelakang.

Namun serangan susulan ternyata telah disiapkan oleh robot itu. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah bola baja berduri yang mempunyai rantai untuk menghubungkan bola baja itu dengan tangan kanannya. Dia mengayunkan Bola baja itu secara Vertikal kearah lawannya, tapi Naruto bisa menghindarinya dengan berguling kesamping. Melihat lawannya lengah, Naruto lalu berteriak pada Hinata. "Sekarang!"

Hinata yang mendengar teriakan Naruto, langsung menunjuk robot dihadapan Naruto dengan truf yang diapit oleh jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Kemudian dengan tenang dia berkata. " **Wind Magic: Tornado**."

 **SWUSHHH!**

Truf yang berada dijari Hinata langsung lenyap, tergantikan dengan hembusan angin kencang yang melesat cepat kearah robot tersebut. Naruto yang melihat hal itu, melompat mundur kebelakang sejauh mungkin dari musuh dihadapannya.

Robot tersebut tidak dapat menghindari serangan Hinata yang sangat cepat. Dia tergangkat ke udara dan tiba-tiba, angin itu langsung membentuk angin tornado berukuran cukup besar dan mengurung robot itu. Dia berputar-putar diudara, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Nah, sekarang giliranku."

Naruto mengeluarkan truf elemen api ditangan kanannya. Lalu dia menunjuk angin tornado yang dibuat oleh Hinata. Kemudian dengan santai dia berkata. " **Fire Magic: Scolding Fire**."

 **ZWORSSHH!**

Semburan api besar, keluar dari jari Naruto yang sedang menunjuk targetnya. Api itu tepat mengenai sasaran, dan terciptalah tornado api yang menyiksa benda yang terkurung didalamnya.

"70%..., 50%..., 30%..." ucap Naruto seraya menghitung sisa HP musuhnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, tornado api itupun mulai padam. Robot yang tidak berdaya itu, terlempar dan berhenti tepat dibawah kaki Naruto. Tubuhnya kini sudah koyak dan memperlihatkan sebagian isi tubuhnya.

"5%." Ucap Naruto disertasi dengan senyuman lebar. "Dan..."

 **BANG!**

Naruto menendang kepala robot itu sekeras-kerasnya. Akibatnya, kepala musuhnya terputus dan terlempar jauh dari tubuhnya.

"0%." Ucap Naruto lagi. "Kita berhasil, Hinata-san. Aku tak menyangka, lawan kita ternyata mudah dikalahkan, saat kita menggunakan truf."

"Ya." Sahut Hinata dengan senyuman kemenangan. "Dengan begini kita bisa mengejar Neji-nii dan teman-teman."

 **G**

 **/**

 **O**

 **/**

 **T**

 **/**

 **B**

Sementara itu, kawan-kawan Naruto yang sedang melawan 4 monster tampak sedang berusaha. Meskipun mereka sudah kelelahan, tak ada satupun monster yang mati termasuk monster banteng yang HP-nya bisa diketahui.

"Sial! Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" Keluh Shino sambil menghindari serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan oleh monster dihadapannya.

"Sudahlah, tunggu saja." Timpal Shikamaru.

"Aku yakin mereka bisa mengalahkannya." Tambah Tenten yang juga terus menghindar. "Mereka 'kan punya truf yang hebat."

Sebenarnya, sekarang ini mereka sedang mengalihkan perhatian monster itu, agar tidak mengganggu 4 orang yang sedang melawan monster bertanduk saat ini. Setiap monster yang Immortal, melawan 3 orang sebagai pengalih perhatian. Dan 3 orang itu tidak menyerang sama sekali, mereka hanya menghindari setiap serangan yang dilakukan lawannya. Hal itu demi menghemat MP mereka.

Shikamaru menatap 4 orang yang sedang melawan monster bertanduk tersebut. Mereka berada cukup jauh dari pandangan Shikamaru. Tapi dia bisa melihat dengan jelas serangan yang dilakukan teman-temannya.

 **.**

" **Earth Magic: Trap!** "

Lee menyerang monster banteng dihadapannya dengan menggunakan truf elemen tanah. Dan sesaat kemudian, tanah yang dipijak monster itu menelan kakinya sampai pinggang, sehingga membuatnya sulit bergerak.

Kiba menyambut kesempatan itu dengan truf elemen air. Dia monster itu dari belakang, kemudian menyentuhkan truf-nya kepunggung monster tersebut.

" **Water Magic: Cage!** "

Sebuah kurungan air berbentuk bola, menutupi seluruh tubuh monster tersebut dan memperlambat gerakannya. Melihat hal itu, Neji langsung mengeluarkan truf elemen angin untuk menyerangnya dari depan.

" **Wind Magic: Cold Drill!** "

 **BWUSHHH!**

Hempasan angin berbentuk bor, keluar dari telapak tangan kiri Neji yang mengarah ke sasarannya. Bor angin itu melesat cepat menuju monster babi yang sedang terkurung dalam bola air tersebut.

Monster itu berniat menghantam bor angin itu dengan palu raksasanya. Tapi karena dia berada didalam air, membuat gerakannya lambat. Dan akhirnya...

 **JLEBB!**

Dada monster itu tertusuk oleh bor es yang tercipta dari bor angin yang bercampur dengan air. Darah segar keluar dari dadanya dan menggenang diair yang bening. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, bola air yang mengurungnya hilang seketika, dan hanya menyisakan es lancip yang menembus dadanya.

Namun, serangan tak berhenti sampai disitu. Lee berlari cepat menuju monster itu, sambil mengeluarkan truf berelemen tanah lagi. Saat jaraknya sudah mendekati musuh, dia lalu menyebutkan nama trufnya. " **Earth Magic: Stone Hand!** "

Truf itu berubah menjadi batu yang menyelimuti tangan kanannya. Lee mempercepat laju larinya. Dan saat dia berada 5 cm didepan lawannya, dia langsung melayangkan kepalan tangan kanannya tepat mengarah kedagu monster babi bertanduk tersebut.

"Rasakan ini, monster sialaaan!"

 **DHUAGGG!**

Strike! Pukulan keras Lee sukses menghantam dagu monster tak berdaya itu. Monster itu terangkat keatas dan mematahkan duri es yang menusuk dadanya. Kakinya yang semula tertanam ditanah, langsung tercabut begitu saja.

Melihat monster banteng yang dihantam Lee terbang ke udara, Neji dan Kiba langsung melancarkan serangan terakhirnya. Mereka berdua mengeluarkan sebuah truf yang berbeda elemen.

" **Wind Magic: Ten Blades!** "

" **Water Magic: Thorns!** "

Mereka berdua menyerang monster itu secara bersamaan. Neji dengan sepuluh pisau anginnya, dan Kiba dengan puluhan jarum air.

 **JLEBB! JLEBB! JLEBB!**

Serangan itu tepat mengenai sasarannya. Pisau-pisau angin yang ditembakkan Neji, menyayat tubuh makhluk itu. Sedangkan jarum-jarum air milik Kiba, menancap dan menembus tubuh monster tersebut. Musuhnya jatuh tak berdaya ditanah dan dibanjiri dengan darah segar yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Kiba, Neji, dan Lee berkumpul disatu tempat yang agak jauh dari lawannya. Mereka memperhatikan monster yang telah mereka hajar habis-habisan dengan seksama.

"Bagus, HP-nya tersisa 20%." Ucap Kiba sedikit senang. "Tapi sialnya, MP-ku habis."

"Aku juga." Kata Neji yang tampak kelelahan. "Lee apa kau masih bisa melakukan serangan?" Tanyanya pada Lee.

"MP-ku kurang 10% untuk menyerang." Jawab Lee cepat.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Neji lagi, tapi pada Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai dibatu yang berada dibelakang mereka bertiga.

"Hm, terima kasih karena sudah mengulur waktu." Ucap Sasuke yang telah berdiri dan mulai melangkah kearah monster tersebut. "MP milikku sudah hampir penuh. Sekarang aku bisa menggunakan truf terkuatku untuk saat ini."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, habisi dia!" Seru Lee sambil menunjuk monster banteng yang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri.

Sasuke mengeluarkan truf-nya yang berelemen api. Dia berlari dengan cepat mendekati monster yang dia tuju. Monster itu tidak tinggal diam saat Sasuke sudah berada dihadapannya.

Dia mengayunkan palu besarnya dari arah kanan untuk menyerang Sasuke. Menyadari hal tersebut, Sasuke melompat setinggi-tingginya untuk menghindari serangan lawannya.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Sasuke langsung menyerang monster itu dengan truf yang ada ditangannya. Dia mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya kehadapan monster tersebut.

" **Fire Magic: Fireball."**

 **BWORSHH!**

Bola api raksasa terlontar dari tangan kiri Sasuke, dan menerjang musuh yang ada dihadapannya. Monster itu tidak dapat menghindar, dan terpaksa menerima mentah-mantah serangan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia terhempas kebelakang karena tolakan dari bola apinya yang begitu besar. Namun, dia bisa mendarat dengan mudah ditanah.

Sasuke dan 3 rekannya, menatap monster yang sedang terbakar dalam bola api raksasa itu. Sepertinya mereka sedang menghitung jumlah HP yang terus berkurang dari lawannya. Tak lama kemudian, bola api yang menyelimuti monster itu menghilang, dan memperlihatkan tubuh yang telah terpanggang.

Tiba-tiba, ketiga monster lainnya, berhenti bergerak bagaikan patung. Shikamaru dan yang lainnya, heran dengan kejadian itu. Mereka semua melihat kearah monster yang telah dibakar oleh Sasuke. Semua terkejut saat menyadari HP milik monster itu.

"0%. Monster itu..., mati." Ucap Temari.

"Yosh! Mereka berhasil." Teriak Chouji kegirangan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan monster ini? Mereka semua berhenti bergerak." Ujar Shino penasaran.

"Mungkin monster-monster ini, ada hubungannya dengan monster berkepala banteng itu." Timpal Ino.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keempat monster yang mereka hadapi, musnah dari penglihatan mereka. Mereka semua terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, mereka juga senang karena berhasil mengalahkan semua monster itu.

Mereka berkumpul kembali ditempat semula.

"Kalian Hebat." Puji Sai kepada 4 orang yang telah membunuh monster berkepala banteng tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau sebenarnya monster banteng itu adalah Summoner-nya." Ucap Temari.

"Ya, itu mengejutkan." Timpal Karin.

"Apa Naruto dan Hinata-chan belum tiba juga?" Tanya Sakura sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka." Seseorang yang tidak asing menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, tapi justru membuat mereka bertambah penasaran.

Mereka semua menoleh kearah orang tersebut berada. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah sang penguasa dunia, Raven.

"Raven-sama." Ucap mereka semua sambil membungkuk satu kali.

"Hm, kalian hebat juga." Puji Raven pada semua orang yang berada didepannya. "Tapi apakah kalian tahu? Pertarungan kalian ini, hanyalah tutorial."

Semua orang tersentak dan sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Ternyata semua pertarungan yang panjang itu, hanyalah tutorial semata.

"Karena kalian telah menyelesaikannya, sekaranglah saatnya untuk kalian memainkan game yang sebenarnya." Ucap Raven lagi. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan berniat memetikkan jari.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan-"

 **KLEK!**

Neji tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, saat cahaya putih menyilaukan matanya. Tidak hanya Neji, yang lainnya juga terkena cahaya itu. Mereka menutup matanya secara refleks.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Cahaya menyilaukan itu hilang. Sehingga Sasuke dan yang lainnya bisa membuka matanya kembali.

Sasuke membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dan dia dibuat terkejut saat melihat dengan jelas sekarang ini dia tidak berada di kota Konoha lagi, tapi di sebuah Hutan belantara yang dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon besar.

"D-dimana ini?" Tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

"Sasuke-kun?" Suara seorang wanita terdengar dibelakang Sasuke. Dan wanita tersebut adalah Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Tiba-tiba saja kita berada disini."

"Sepertinya Raven-sama mengirim kita kesini." Sambar Sai yang berada disamping Sasuke.

"Mu-mungkinkah ini..." Karin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dan langsung disambut oleh Sasuke.

"Game yang sebenarnya."

"Hey, Sasuke!" Suara seorang pemuda memanggil Sasuke, terdengar dari belakang mereka semua.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggil. Mereka terkejut saat melihatnya. Orang itu adalah pemuda yang dikenal sebagai saingan Sasuke.

"Naruto." Kata Sakura saat melihat Naruto yang berlari kearah mereka.

"Kau dari mana saja, bodoh?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto saat dia sudah tiba dihadapan mereka.

"Jangan menyambutku dengan sebutan itu, Sasuke." Sahut Naruto. "Tadi aku dan Hinata-san melawan mecha yang menghalalangi kami. Tapi kami bisa mengalahkannya, dan kembali menyusul kalian. Tapi, tiba-tiba cahaya menyilaukan merusak pandanganku. Dan saat aku membuka mata, aku langsung melihat kalian didalam hutan ini." Jelasnya.

"Lalu, dimana Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak melihat keberadaan Hinata disamping ataupun dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, dan baru menyadari kalau Hinata tidak ada bersamanya. "Hi-Hinata-san, dia hilang."

Naruto melihat keempat orang yang berada dihadapannya, dan merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. "Hey, dimana Shikamaru dan teman-teman yang lainnya?" Naruto balas bertanya.

"Entahlah, mereka juga hilang." Jawab Sasuke santai.

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam gereja yang luas dan kosong, terlihat 5 orang sepertinya sedang kebingungan. Mereka adalah Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Temari, dan Lee.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ino

"Kita ada di gereja." Ucap Lee memastikan.

"Dan teman-teman kita menghilang." Tambah Choji.

"Tunggu dulu." Sela Shikamaru. "kita berlima adalah anggota guild. Teman-teman kita berpisah dan berada ditempat lain. Sepertinya permainan yang sebenarnya baru dimulai."

"Jadi begitu, ya." Sahut Temari.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Guild Neji sedang mengamati pemandangan kota baru dari atas bangunan yang tinggi.

"Jadi, ini kota yang akan kita arungi untuk mencari kesembilan Guardian itu." Ucap Neji yang sedang melempar pandangan keseluruh penjuru kota. "Ini terlalu luas."

"Tapi, bukankah ini jadi lebih menyenangkan." Sambar Kiba. "Aku tidak sabar ingin menjajal setiap sudut kota ini."

"Yah, kurasa kau benar." Timpal Neji. "Oh, ya. Hinata. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga ingin memainkan game ini?" Tanya Neji pada Hinata yang berada disampingnya.

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya. Lagipula kita tidak akan bisa keluar jika tidak menamatkan game ini 'kan. Maka dari itu, meskipun aku tidak begitu mengerti banyak hal tentang game, tapi aku yakin aku bisa memainkan game ini dengan baik." Jawab Hinata.

"Hm, baguslah kalau begitu." Balas Neji dengan senyuman. "Pasti karena Naruto yang menyemangatimu."

Hinata tersipu malu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. "A-ah, tidak, tidak. I-ini bukan karena pemuda itu. Aku melakukannya karena aku terpaksa." Bantahnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah."

"Sudahlah, hentikan Neji-niisan. Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Neji tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata. Sedangkan teman-temannya sedang mengamati indahnya kota medieval yang mereka tempati sekarang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka semua sudah siap untuk melakukan petualangan di dunia baru yang sangat luas. Mencari guardian, dan membunuh 9 monster yang dijaga, kemudian mengungkap rahasia buku misterius milik Naruto. Itulah tujuan mereka agar bisa keluar dari dunia itu.

Sementara itu, didalam sebuah istana yang megah, terlihat Raven sedang berlutut dihadapan seorang pria tua yang duduk di kursi singgasana.

"Apa kau sudah mengambilnya?" Tanya pria tua itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, tuan." Jawab Raven dengan hormat. Dia memunculkan buku milik Naruto diddepan dadanya, kemudian mendekati lawan bicaranya untuk memberikannya buku tersebut. "Tapi, lembar pertama dari buku ini telah hilang."

"Itu tidak masalah. Yang terpenting adalah Naruto telah masuk ke dunia ini." Balas pria tua itu sambil terkekeh. "Ah, Raven. Aku baru ingat. Beraninya kau menyebut dirimu sebagai penguasa dunia ini. Apa kau tidak takut mati?"

"Ma-maaf, tuan. Itu terpaksa kulakukan untuk memberi kepercayaan pada mereka."

"Hm, alasan yang bagus. Aku memaafkanmu."

"Terima kasih, tuan."

Pria tua itu tersenyum tipis, tapi sama sekali tak menunjukkan kesan yang ramah sedikitpun. "Dengan begini, aku bisa menggapai tujuanku."

 **G**

 **/**

 **O**

 **/**

 **T**

 **/**

 **B**

 **~~~~~T B C~~~~~**

 **Hallo readers-san...**

 **Akhirnya, Chapter 4 selesai. Maaf, karena update-nya kelamaan, dikarenakan saya ikut berpatisipasi dalam memperingati HUT RI yang ke-71. Terima kasih kepada para readers karena sudah menunggu chapter ini dan juga sudah membacanya. Oh, ya. Robot yang dilawan Naruto dan Hinata disini berbentuk seperti Jack 5 di game Tekken, hanya saja tubuhnya silver semua.**

 **Jawaban untuk pertanyaan akar.01:**

 **Kalau untuk masalah dunia nyata, nanti akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter kedepan.**

 **Oke. sampai disini dulu jumpa kita, dan sampai bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya.**

 **#Dirgahayu Indonesiaku#**


End file.
